Far From Over
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 8 is up!Sequel to You're Never Alone.
1. Chapter 1

Far From Over

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a sequel to You're Never Alone. Did you really think that I wouldn't do a sequel? This story will be suspenseful like last time.

_Chapter 1_

Lynn was looking at her husband, who was sleeping. She couldn't believe that it has been a year since they got married. She touched his face. "I love you, Sully."

"I love you, Lynn."

She looked at him with this surprised look on her face. "I didn't know that you were awake."

He smiled at her. "I just woke up,"

He then sat up and leaned over and kissed her. "Do you have to work today?" he asked.

She nodded. "I can't believe that I'm back to work as a reporter." she said, as she stood up. Sully walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're a great reporter; I just can't believe that you never told me that you were one."

She turned around and looked at him. "Some things happened when I was a reporter many years ago. But when I got the offer a few months ago, I knew that I needed to take it, especially if we are thinking of starting a family."

Sully smiled at Lynn. "You will be a great mother one day. How about we practice making that baby?"

"What do you have in mind?" Lynn said, with a grin. "I think something like this," he said, as he started to kiss her.

"I won't pick it up." Sully replied. Lynn laughed at Sully. "It could be important. We have all the time to do this."

Sully picked up the phone . "Hello?"'

A few minutes later,

"I'll be right there." Sully said, as he got off the phone. Lynn looked at him. "Is everything okay?" she asked, with this worried look on her face.

"There has been another kidnapping," Sully said, as he started to put his clothes on. She looked at him. "This is the 3rd one this month isn't it?"

He nodded. "I shouldn't be telling you..."

She looked at him. "I've been doing my own investigation, Sully." Lynn said, as she put her clothes on and then walked into the kitchen. He looked at her. "Why would you do that." he said, with this mad look on his face.

Lynn looked at him with this annoyed look on her face. "Don't you dare tell me that it is too dangerous for me? I have been a reporter for years, even that I almost…"

Sully sat down next to her. "What happened to you all those years ago?"

"I can't," Lynn said, as she walked up to Sully and hugged him. "I'll see you tonight,"

He kissed her. "I just want you to be safe, Lynn."

"I know and I will." Lynn replied, as she walked into the bathroom. Sully knew something was bothering Lynn. He was going to find out what it was.

8888

When Faith got to her apartment, there was a box sitting there. She didn't think anything of it. She opened the door, and walked inside. She took her jacket off and placed it over the chair.

It was a rough day for her. There was another kidnapping. She tried to make out that she was fine, but that was far from the truth. Every time she hears about someone else get kidnapped, she flash back to when Greg had held captive. She thought that she was finally over what happened, but then something happens and it all come back to her.

She then walked over to the table where she had left the box, and started to open it. When she opened the box, she was shocked at what was it. She throws the box across the room.

"He's coming after me." Faith yelled over and over again.

A few hours later,

"Faith," Bosco said, as he walked into the apartment.

The apartment was so quiet . He then heard a quiet voice in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, and saw Faith on the floor.

"Faith…" he said, as he saw her holding her gun in her hand. S

he looked at him. "Don't you come anywhere near me. I won't let you take me this time. I will kill you."

"It's me, Bosco."

"You're lying, Greg. Bosco's dead. You killed him."

Bosco kneeled down to Faith. "Give me the gun, Faith."

She shakes her head. "No…"

He touched her face. "Faith, it's me, Bosco. You have to let go of the gun. He can't hurt you, he's in jail."

"He's not in jail..." Faith said, over and over again. Bosco looked at her gently. "Faith, look at me. Look into my eyes. It's me."

She looked at Bosco. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Faith, give me the gun."

She glanced at Bosco with this terrified look on her face.. "I need to protect myself. I can't let him kidnapped me again."

He looked at her. "He won't. Just give me the gun."

She handed him the gun, and he placed it on the counter. He then sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Faith, what happened?"

She looked at him. "He's coming after me." she said, as she moved closer to him.

He looked at her, "Faith, Greg's in jail. He can't hurt you." Bosco said, in a ressuring tone of voice.

She put her head on his chest. "He's after me." she said, as she started to shake up and down. Bosco tried to comfort Faith, but he didn't know what to do. "Shh, Faith, it's going to be okay." he said, as he held onto her.

He gently took a hold of her and grabbed her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, he put a blanket over her.

"Don't go, Bosco." she said, as Bosco started to walk out of the room. He turned around. " 'm not going anywhere" he said, as he walked over to the bed, and climbed next to her. She moved closer to him, and put her on his chest. He watched as she started to fall asleep, he just hopes that she is going to be okay. She was strong, but he knew that she still have nightmares, but nothing like this. He wondered what happened to make her like this. The only time she was like was when she was in the hospital.

He waited until he knew that she was fast asleep before he got out of the bed. As he walked into the living room, he saw a box on the floor. He picked it up and was shocked at what it was.

It was the files of Greg Mitchell that were stolen when Faith had been kidnapped. There was a note on there that said Is it really over?

Now he understands when she was upset, she thought that Greg had escaped. Bosco picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Officer Boscorelli; I would like to know about one of your prisoners, Greg Mitchell."

A few minutes later, Bosco hung up the phone. Greg was in his jail cell where he has been for the last two years. _So who sent this? Who is playing a joke on Faith?" Bosco thought to himself,_ as he walked over to the bedroom, and looked at Faith sleeping peacefully.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Bosco said, as he walked back to the bed, and climbed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's going to be okay."

888

At the jail,

"So he thinks that I'm still safely in my jail cell?" Greg asked the guard, who was tied to the chair.

"Yes, but how did you know that he was going to phone here?"

Greg smiled slightly. "Officer Boscorelli is pretty predictable."

"Now I need to change your clothes and your key to get out of the jail, and then you are going to call and tell him that I've been bad, and I need to go into solitary confinement. Although it's not going to be going there, it is going to be you." Greg said, laughing.

"I can't do this."

"You have to. Or your family will die because of you." Greg replied. "You helped me this far, go all the way."

"I didn't help you, you made me," the guard said, remembering Greg acting up in his jail cell, and then Greg threatened his family if he didn't help him, and that is how they ended up at the office.

"Take the handcuffs off me." Greg demanded. The guard took the handcuffs off Greg's hands.

"And my feet." Greg said. "And give me your uniform."

Greg then started to get undressed and throw the clothes at the guard. "Hurry up; I can't have someone coming in here. We need to do this now." Greg said, as he unties the guard from the chair.

The guard throws his uniform at Greg. "You're going to pay for this."

"No I'm not. You're never going to see me again." Greg replied, as he put the uniform on. He then looked at the guard. "We are forgetting one thing, we need to handcuff the prisoner, we can't have you escaping can't we?"

"You can't do that."

Greg shakes his head. "When are you going to figure out that I'm the one in charge now." he said, as he put the scankles on the guard's feet. "Put your hands in front of you."

The guard did what Greg said, and Greg then handcuffed them together. He then turned to the guard. "Now phone and tell them where you are taking me."

The guard sighed, but did exactly what Greg asked because he knew that was the only thing that would keep his family safe.

8888

_Lynn Thomas reporting from Cable 8 news, there has been another kidnapping. _

He looked at her. She looked the same, she did ten years ago. You got away from me. He waited to see her on the news, but she never returned.

That is your big mistake.

You got away from me once; it's not going to happen again. She is reporting my crimes again. Doesn't she remember what happened to her last time that she did that?

I just have to remind her what happened to her last time, and what is going to happen to her next time.

But how exactly is he going to do that?

He then looked at his victim lying on the floor, she will have to wait. Right now he needed to figure out what he was going to do about Lynn.

888

Greg couldn't believe how easy it was to get out of the jail. Just like he planned, there was a car waiting for him.

He has been planning this for two years.

When he got into the car, his brother was there. "Greg, I thought you got caught." Greg laughed. "I had to make sure the guard couldn't tell them I had escaped."

"So you want me to take you to her?" the brother asked, as they started to drive out of the jail.

Greg shakes his head. His brother looked at Greg with this confused look on his face. "I thought you loved her."

"I feel nothing for her anymore. She is the reason that I was in jail. I knew that I should have killed her that I did the others. I guess I just fell in love with her, and I thought she could love me and we could be happy, but after the way she talked about me in the court, I know that I could never love her. I hate her."

Greg looked at the window. "I'm going to make her pay for everything that she did to me. She is not going to get away with ruining my life. I spent two years of my life in jail because of her. She will pay. I'm going to make her lose everything in her life. Her job… Bosco, and then when she has nothing left, then..." Greg stopped for a moment.

His brother looked at Greg. "Then what?"

"Then I will kill her."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Far From Over

Chapter 2

The next day,

Bosco looked at Faith lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. He was so worried about her, she had a bad night last night. He knew that she was afraid that Greg had escaped and was coming after her, but he checked and made sure that Greg was safely locked away. He touched Faith's face. "I'm sorry."

Faith suddenly woke up and looked at Bosco. "Bosco? You're here. He didn't take you." Faith said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Faith, he's locked away where he can't hurt you." Bosco said, as he touched her face. " You're safe." Faith then stopped for a moment. "Then why did someone sent that package?" she asked.

Bosco stroked her hair. "I don't know why, but I'm going to find out. I promise."

He then got out of the bed. "You have a therapist appointment this morning. Faith looked at him with this confused look on her face. "I don't see her anymore," she said, as she got out of the bed, and walked over to Bosco.

"Faith… I was worried about you last night, you weren't doing that good. I just want to make sure that you are okay. So I made an appointment,

"You shouldn't have."

"Please Faith go for me."

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Faith said with a smile. Bosco walked over and kissed her. " I love you, Faith."

" I love you, Bos." she said, as she walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Bosco sighed. He just hopes that Faith is going to be okay.

88888

Later that morning,

"I had a conversation with Maurice last night. He told me that you had a bad night-"Dr. Jenkins said, taking a seat in her chair and crossing her legs. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Faith hesitated slightly before answering. "Greg's coming after me again, I know it. He's going to kidnapped me again, but this time I won't let him do it. I will protect myself this time."

"Now why would you think that? Your kidnapper is in jail." Jenkins said, adjusting her notepad on her knee.

Faith looked down on the floor. "I…"

"Take your time." Jenkins said, as she looked at Faith and saw this fear in her eyes that hadn't been last time she saw her. "Did you feel like this on Friday? Were you scared that he was going to kidnapped you again?"

"No."

"So what changed from Friday to yesterday? What made you fear that he was going to kidnapped you again?"

Faith stood up and walked over to the window. She didn't want to talk about this.

"Faith, what happened? Why were you holding a gun to Bosco? Why were you so afraid that Greg was coming after you again? You have been doing so well lately."

Faith turned around. "I… was doing okay yesterday even there some of my cases are hard for me. You know there have been some kidnappings lately."

"How does that make you feel?" Jenkins asked.

"Scared." Faith said, as she walked back to the chair. "I thought that I was finally getting over the kidnapping, but then when I heard about somebody getting kidnapped. I flashed back to being kidnapped by Greg. I don't see the person who is missing, I see me."

"Well, that's to be expected…considering what you went through." Faith stopped for a moment. " But that isn't what made me think that he would kidnapped me again. When I got home from work, there was a box. I thought maybe it was from Bosco or a neighbor. I never thought that..."

"You never thought what, Faith? What was in the box?"

Tears started to fall down Faith's face. "It was the missing files that someone took when I was kidnapped. It said. Is it really over?"

Jenkins nodded. "You assume that Greg had escaped from jail."

"What other explanation could there be?"

"I don't know, Faith. It could be that someone is playing a prank on you." Jenkins said, leaning forward in her chair.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're the cop."

Faith sighed. " I hate this, when will I ever be able to get on with my life again?"

"I know that it's frustrating…and I know that you want to forget. But you need to be patient…it'll come, I promise you."

"I hope so." Faith said. Jenkins looked at Faith. "I think you should take some time off. "

"I can't do that."

"I think the best thing for you right now is to get some rest. Maurice told me that you aimed the gun at him because you thought he was Greg. What if you were at work, and you had to use your gun, and you shot someone that you shouldn't because you thought it was Greg. How would you feel about that?"

"I can't let him win," Faith said, as tears fall down her cheeks. "I just can't." 

"This is not letting him win." Jenkins replied. "This is about doing what is best for you and your co-workers." Faith looked at Jenkins. "You're not going to call my boss and tell them you think that I shouldn't be working."

"No."

Faith then got up from her chair. "I'm fine, really."

Jenkins looked at Faith. "I think you did enough for today. Call me if you need me day or night. Make an appointment with my receptionist for next week."

Faith nodded.

Faith made an appointment and then looked at Bosco who was waiting for her in the waiting room. "Bos." she said, as she walked over to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "You're okay?"

"Just get me out of here." Faith replied. He looked at Jenkins as she walked out of the office. "Just a second." he said, as he walked up to Jenkins.

"Doctor Jenkins is Faith okay?" he asked. Jenkins looked at Bosco. "I know you really care about Faith, but I can't talk about my patient with you, but I would suggest that you keep an eye on Faith. She needs you more than ever."

Bosco nodded, as he walked back to Faith. "Let's go," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

8888

Later that night,

" Thanks for taking me out, Sully. I really needed this." Lynn replied, as she grabbed Sully's hand. He smiled at his wife. "I needed this as well."

"I know we have been really stressful about this case. Let's just forget about this for tonight, and just have some fun," Sully said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love to," Lynn said. "Let's go home."

Sully paid the waiter, and they were walking out of the restaurant, when she looked at Sully. " I forgot my purse."

"I'll go and get it. Wait here for me."

Lynn looked at Sully, and saw the concerned look on his face. "I'll be fine. Nobody is going to kidnap me."

"That's not even funny, Lynn." Sully said, as he looked at her with this serious look on his face. "You know that nobody is safe."

"More than you know."

"What do you mean, Lynn?" Sully asked. She looked at him. "I just meant Faith got kidnapped a few years ago and she is a cop." Sully nodded, but he had a feeling that there was something that Lynn wasn't telling him.

"Just wait for me,"

"No, Sully." Lynn replied, as she walked out of the restaurant. As she was down towards the car, she felt someone with their hands on her waist. "I get it, Sully. Nice joke."

"It's not your husband. Remember me?" the man whispered.

"Let me go." Lynn yelled, as she struggled against the grip that he had on her. He whispered. "This is just a warning. You should stop reporting my crimes. Remember what happened last time. Do you really want that to happen again?"

"You're not going to win." He placed a hand on her mouth. "This is just a warning for you. I'll be after you. You don't know where. You don't know when. But I will get you. First you need to stop reporting or I'll make sure that the past repeats itself."

"Let her go." Sully yelled, as he run towards Lynn and the man. He whispered. "It's not over. It's far from it." The man then runs off, Sully chased after him, but Lynn yelled to him to stop.

She couldn't believe this was happening again. Sully run back to Lynn. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Sully. Just take me home," Lynn said. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're shaking, Lynn." he said, as he held onto to her tightly.

" I won't let this guy find you. You're safe." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. " I know. I just want to go home,"

He grabbed her hand and walked her to the car. She got into the passenger seat. He looked at her. "We need to call the cops."

"Sully, nothing happened. It was just someone trying to rob me, but I had nothing. He didn't even touch me. There are no bruises or cuts. There is nothing that I can report; I didn't even see the man."

Sully looked at his wife; he could see how afraid she was. "Lynn, what aren't you telling me? There is more to this than somebody trying to rob you."

"There is nothing to say. Just leave it alone." Lynn said, as she looked out the window. Sully touched her shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"Sully, I'm just a little shaken up from it, but I'll be fine."

Sully nodded. "Fine," Sully said, as he got into the car, and drove away from the restaurant.

Lynn looked at Sully, with this sad look on her face.

Her past was coming back to haunt her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

888

Greg was in his apartment with his brother. "She called me evil and twisted."

"How many times do you need to tell me this? We know that you hate her." His brother yelled. "So when are you going to start the plan."

"I already have. She probably got my package. She thinks that I'm going to come after her." Greg said, with a laugh. "But I'm going to do the opposite; I'm going to stay far away from her right now, and then when she has fallen apart. That is when."

"You kill her." his brother said. Greg laughed. " It would be easy to just kill her. I have plans for her. She ruined my life, and I'm going to ruin her life."

"I think you already done that, Greg. You kidnapped her and take her captive. She still goes to a therapist because of it. I think you ruined her life enough."

"A therapist." Greg said, with this grin on his face. His brother looked at Greg. "Just leave her alone,"

Greg laughed at his brother. "She is the reason that I went to jail. I'm going to make her pay. She thought that I was evil when I kidnapped the first time. Wait until she sees what I do with people that I hate."

"What do you have planned, Greg?" his brother asked.

"You will find out. First we need to begin the first part of the plan."

"And what is that?"

"We need to get her fired from her job." 

His brother smiled at Greg. "You have really thought this through, haven't you?"

"I have two long years to think about this. " Greg said, as he got up from his chair. "Do you know what is like being in jail? Locked in a cell, with nothing to do. It was hell."

"Now you know how your victims felt." Greg slapped his brother across the face. "Don't you talk to me like that?"

"I'm just saying. How do you think your victims felt when you kept them captive like you did?"

"You better be quiet or you will find out what my captives felt like," Greg said, with this evil grin on his face. "Okay."

"That's better, "Greg said, as he sat down next to his brother.

"So here's what I need you to do."

8888

Lynn looked at Sully lying next to her. "I love you, Sully." she said, as she got out of the bed, and started to get dressed.

She then picked up the phone. "I need to see you now!"

"Not tomorrow, tonight." Lynn said, yelling not realizing that Sully heard the whole thing, but he didn't let her know that he did. He quickly got dressed, and then climbed back into the bed.

Lynn then walked back to the room. "Why did this have to happen?" she said out loud to herself, as she sat on the edge of the bed. She then walked out of the bedroom and then run out of the apartment. Sully waited until she closed the door before he got out of the bed. He wrote a note quickly, and then runs as fast as he could out of the apartment, and watched as she drove off. He then got into his car, and followed her out of the parking lot. He didn't want her to know he was following her, so he had to be really careful.

He knew that something was bothering her and he was going to find out what it was.

She drove to a house about half an hour away, then stopped the car and got out. He couldn't stop his car because she would know that he had followed her. So he parked his car far enough away that she wouldn't know that he was here, but close enough he could see what was happening.. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't have another wife lying to him. He had to find out what she was hiding from him. He just hopes that it won't turn out like what happened with Tatiana. He loved Lynn too much to just give up.

He then watched as the door opened, and there was a man and a woman and they were hugging Lynn.

"At least I know that she isn't having an affair." Sully said out loud to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Ty, I need your help."

888

Greg was going through the files. "How hard could it be to find her file?" he said out loud to himself, as he was throwing the files on the floor.

Suddenly the light turned on and Dr. Jenkins was standing in the doorway. "Who are you and what are you doing with my files?" she asked.

Greg then walked up to her and pulled a knife on her as he closed the door and locked it. "You're not going to scream or yell. You're going to sit down on your chair and help me find her file, or I would have to kill you so what is going to be?"

"I'm not going to help you."

"That's the wrong answer," Greg said, as he pushed her onto the chair and then walked over to his bag, and tied her to the chair. "Listen here… I don't want to hurt you. I just need her file."

"You're Greg, aren't you?" Dr. Jenkins said, with this afraid look on her face. "She was right you did escape from jail."

"I see that she has talked about me in your sessions." Greg said, with an evil grin.

"Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt Faith. You did enough to her already." Greg touched Dr. Jenkins's face. "Don't talk to me about her. Just tell me where the file is, and you won't get hurt."

"It's on my desk."

Greg nodded, as he looked through all the files, and then found Faith's one. He then looked at Dr. Jenkins. "Don't you say a word about who took this, or I will find you and make sure that you pay." Greg said, as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

A while later, Dr. Jenkins had untie herself from the chair and picked up the phone. "Officer Boscorelli, it's me, Dr. Jenkins, I need to see you in my office now. It's about Faith."

8888

Bosco walked into the office, and saw Dr. Jenkins sitting in her chair, looking pale. "Dr. Jenkins, what happened?" Bosco asked, seeing everything all the floor.

"I was robbed."

"So why would you call me?" Bosco asked. She looked at Bosco. "I called you and then I called the police. They took my statement, but there is something that I didn't tell them, but you deserve to know."

"What is it?" Bosco asked, as he sat down on the chair. She sighed. "Faith's right, Greg has escaped. He was the one that took the files."

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked.

Dr. Jenkins nodded. "I wasn't sure at first, but then when he took Faith's file, I knew who he was. I tried to stop him, but he tied me up."

"It's okay; it's not your fault." He then turned to the other police officers still at the scene. "I want you to take Dr. Jenkins home and then I want a guard on her house. If the guy who robbed you comes back and try to hurt you, call me right away."

Dr. Jenkins nodded. She looked at Bosco. "Be careful."

"I will."

Bosco then picked up the phone. He called Sully, but he wasn't home. So he called the next person that could help him with this. He helped him last time, he would help him again.

"Jeff, I need to see you now. I'm at Dr. Jenkin's office. If Faith's there, don't tell her where you are going. It's important."

"See you soon." Bosco said, as he hung up the phone. He walked around the office. This couldn't be happening. He called the jail and they said that Greg was safely in his cell. So why would they lie to him. He needed answers and he needed them now.

8888

When Lynn got home, Sully wasn't there. She then saw a note on the table.

_Lynn,_

Ty needed to see me about something. I didn't want to wake you up. I'll see you in the morning.

Sully

Lynn put the note on the table. She hated not telling Sully the truth about everything, but she couldn't risk him getting hurt, she loves him too much to lose him.

As she walked into her bedroom, she saw a package on the bed. She smiled to herself. "Oh Sully," she said with a smile on her face.

Nice to see you again, Lynn. Your husband won't always be there to save you next time we meet. Here's a picture to remind you of what happened to you last time you were with me. Next time you won't be able to escape.  
Tick tock, how long do you have until I find you? 

Lynn ripped the picture and the note up into tiny pieces. "You're not going to win. You won't find me." Lynn cried.

"You won't." Lynn shouted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and she looked through the door, and saw that it was her boss. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as she opened the door. He looked at her. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't tell me that you got a note from him." Lynn said, looking at her boss with this scared look on her face. "I did. I want you to stop doing the news. I shouldn't have even had you come to work for me. I knew what you would have happened if you started doing the news again."

"How could you have known that?" Lynn said, as her boss walked into the apartment, and sat down on the couch. "I thought he was gone. I thought this was over."

"Lynn, you need to tell your husband about this, and everything. He needs to know this. He can protect you."

Lynn paced around the room. "He can't protect me."

"He's a cop."

"He can't know what happened. I can't let him get hurt because of me."

"So what are you going to do then, Lynn?" he asked.

"I'm going to report the news, and if he wants to come after me, I'm going to fight with everything that I have. It is what Jane would have wanted me to do."

"No I think Jane would have wanted you to stay alive."

888

Jeff walked into the office.

"It's about time, Jeff." Bosco replied. Jeff looked at Bosco. "Faith and I were on a case. I couldn't just leave. She would have got suspicious."

"I'm glad that you are her partner. You are the only one that I trust with her. I need you to protect her when I can't."

Jeff looked at Bosco with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"It's Greg. He's escaped. He took Faith's file from Dr. Jenkins's office. Dr. Jenkins walked in when he was doing that, and he tied her up."

"Are you sure that it was him?" Jeff asked. Bosco nodded. "The doctor is pretty sure that it was him. The thing that confuses me is that I called the jail last night and they said that he was safely in his cell. So either someone is lying or someone else is after Faith?"

Jeff then looked at Bosco. "I'll call Tracy and get her to go and visit Faith, so she isn't on her own."

"No, Jeff. I don't want your family in danger. "Bosco replied. Jeff looked at Bosco. " I saved Faith from Greg just like you did, so if he is going to go and hurt my family, he would do no matter if we are with you and Faith or not. "

"At least let's have a guard on Faith's apartment." Jeff replied.

Bosco nodded. "It is already done. I know Faith is going to hate this, but I need to keep her safe."

"I would do the same thing for Tracy." Jeff replied, as he placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder." Now let's go to the jail and find out if Greg Mitchell is still there."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Far From Over

Chapter 3

All Sully could think about was that Lynn was lying to him. He didn't know exactly what it was,but she was still lying.

He thought he finally found someone that he could spend the rest of his life with, now look at it. He didn't even know if he could trust her.

"Sully."

Sully looked up and saw Ty standing in front of him. Ty looked at Sully. "What do you need my help with?"

"It's Lynn."

"Is everything okay with her?" Ty asked with this concerned look on his face. Sully sighed, as he looked at his friend. "She's lying to me, Ty. I can't have that again. I just can't. I need you to investigate her."

"Do you really want me to do that, Sully? Just talk to your wife."

Sully put his hands over his face. "I wish I could, but she won't talk to me about it, something happened in her past. I followed this evening after she phoned someone and said that she needed to see them tonight."

"You're not saying that..." Sully stopped Ty before he said what Sully was thinking earlier. "No she's not having an affair, but she is definitely hiding something from me."

"I'll do it for you, but you have to be prepared for what I'm going to find out." Ty replied. "Do you really want to find out that your wife has been lying to you the whole time about her life?"

"I need to know, Ty. "

Ty nodded. "I'll get back to you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Sully said, as he walked away from Ty.

8888

"We are here to see a prisoner, Greg Mitchell." Bosco replied, showing his badge. The guard looked at Bosco. "Visitors hours are over for the night."

"I need to know if that prisoner is here." Bosco responded, with this anger in his voice. "Is it that hard to do?"

Jeff looked at the guard. "What my friend here is trying to say is that we are doing an investigation and Greg is the only one that can help us with it."

"Can't you wait until the morning?"

"I wish we could, but our boss told us that we have to see him tonight, we won't be long, I promise," Jeff replied, looking at Bosco, who nodded.

"Let me look where this prisoner is," the guard said, as he looked at the piece of paper. "It says that Mr. Mitchell is in solitary confinement, we can't go and see him."

Bosco had a bad feeling about this. "We need to see him tonight." Bosco replied with this scared look on his face. He knew what he was going to find and he knew it wouldn't be Greg.

"Fine," the guard said. "If I get in trouble because of you."

"You won't." Bosco said, as the guard walked them towards down the corridors towards where Mr. Mitchell was being kept. The guard opened the door, and both Bosco and Jeff looked at each other with this shock look on their face.

"That's not him." Bosco yelled, as he run towards the man and grabbed a hold of him. "Where is he? Where the hell is he? Are you working with him?"

"Bosco," Jeff yelled, pulling him off the man. "This man is gagged and tied up. I don't think he knows anything."

"This is one of our guards," the guard said, as he started to untie the guard and take the gag off. The guard coughed and looked at Bosco. "He threatened my family, I had to do this."

"You were the one on the phone yesterday, you lied to me and said he was here, but he made you say that didn't he?" Bosco yelled with this anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." the guard said, sadly. Jeff looked at the guard. "Did the prisoner say anything to you about what he was going to do?"

"No."

Jeff nodded. "We might need to talk to you again. If you think of anything that can help us find him, just phone me here," Jeff said, handing him a card.

"We're not leaving until this idiot of a guard tells you exactly where Greg is and how the hell was he able to do this to him?" Jeff placed his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "No, Bosco, we are leaving now."

"I'm not leaving until I get some information."

Jeff turned to Bosco. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he said, as he moved Bosco aside. Bosco looked at him. "I don't have time for you to tell me to be nice."

"Bosco, I know you are upset, but this guard isn't going to give us any clues. Let's go."

"Fine, but I'm not going to let Greg win. I'm going to find him and do what I should have done before." Bosco replied. Jeff looked at Bosco. "I'm with you all the way. We need to go to Faith and tell her about this."

Bosco shakes his head. "No way that she is going to know that he has escape, you didn't see how she was yesterday when she got a package from him. If she thinks that he has escaped, I'm scared of what it is going to do to her."

"Don't you think not knowing about it is going to do more harm than good." Jeff responded. B

osco shakes his head. "I love her, Jeff. I'm not going to let her think that he is coming after her. "

"What if he is?" Jeff replied. "If Faith isn't prepared for it, how can she protect herself?"

"I'll protect her." Bosco replied. "I need to keep an eye on her at work. I don't want you to tell her anything about this. "

"I think that is a big mistake."

Bosco shakes his head. "I don't care; it is what I'm going to do. Are you with me?" he asked.

Jeff nodded, as they headed out of the jail.

8888

The next morning,

Sully was making breakfast when Lynn walked into the kitchen. "You should have woke me up when you got home," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You looked so peaceful," he said.

"So what did you need to talk to Ty about so late at night?" Lynn asked. Sully turned around. " It was just something that he is working on, and he needed my opinion."

Lynn nodded. 

Sully hated lying to her, but he was doing it for the right reasons. He placed the food on the plate. Lynn walked over to the table and sat down. Sully followed her to the table and sat down, and placed the plate on the table. She smiled at him. "Thanks for making me breakfast."

"No problem."

Lynn looked at Sully. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't risk losing him, he was everything to her.

Suddenly the phone rang,

"Hello?" he said.

A few minutes later,

"I'm on my way."

Sully hanged up the phone, and he looked at Lynn. "Sorry about breakfast, but they just…" but before Sully could say anymore he stopped. She looked at him. "I'm going to find out soon enough, Sully. What happened? Has there been another kidnapping?"

Sully looked at Lynn. "I shouldn't tell you."

"Sully, I will find out when I get to work. So just tell me." He looked at her. "They found one of the kidnapping victims, she's dead."

Lynn's whole face went white. All she could think about was Jane, and what happened to her. Sully walked over to Lynn. "You look so pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lynn replied. "It's just so sad to think of something losing their life that like that. Please find him before he hurt anybody else."

Sully wrapped his arms around her. "I will." he said, as he leaned over and kissed her. "Be careful when you go to work. I love you." he said, as he grabbed his jacket and keys. "See you tonight." he said, as he walked out of the apartment.

8888

Later that day,

"Stop asking me if I'm okay." Faith shouted. Jeff looked at her. "I'm your partner, I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"I know, Jeff. I know who put you up to it. But I'm fine; I'm not going to break." Faith replied, looking sadly out the window.

"Bosco told me about your nightmares, if you need to take some time off, I'm sure that Sully would understand." Faith looked at her partner with this mad look on her face. "Bosco shouldn't have told you about that."

"I'm your partner, Faith, don't you think I deserve to know that."

"My nightmares have nothing to do with work."

Jeff stopped the car and looked at Faith. "I'm not asking you as a partner, I'm asking as a friend, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, now can we go and do our work." Faith replied. Jeff hated lying to her and not being able to tell her that Greg has escape, but he thinks that Bosco is right that he isn't sure that Faith would be able to handle it.

"Jeff, isn't that the suspect that we are looking for?" Faith yelled, as she got out of the car, and started running. She didn't even wait for Jeff.

"Faith... wait." he yelled.

As Faith was running towards the alleyway, she felt someone hit her across the head and then everything went black. The person then dragged Faith towards the empty warehouse.

"Faith..." Jeff yelled. "Where are you?"

Jeff knew this wasn't good. What if Greg had kidnapped her again? He shouldn't have let her go off by herself. If anything happens to her, he doesn't know what he would do. She wasn't just his partner; she was starting to become his friend.

Greg walked into the warehouse and saw Faith on the ground, with her hands duct taped together. "Long time since I seen you. You haven't changed one bit," he said, as he touched her face. "I'm going to make you pay for everything that you did to me. Calling me twisted and evil wait until we meet again, you will see that the first time was nothing compare to what I'm going to do to this time."

"So what do you want me to do?" the man asked Greg. "Do exactly what I said." Greg said, as he walked out of the back door.

"B…oso…" Faith said, as she started to wake up. She looked at the man standing in front of her. "No," she screamed. "I'm not going with you. I'm going with you, Greg."

"Nothing is going to happen," he said, as he took the duct tape of her hands. Then injected something in her arm and everything went black.

Half an hour later,

Faith walked out of the warehouse, feeling very dizzy. "Faith," Jeff said, as he run towards her. "You're okay, what happened?"

"He tried to take me; my hands were duct taped together. Greg was trying to take me, Jeff. He was going to kidnapped me again." Jeff looked at her. "Are you sure that is what happened? You look like you have a bump on your head. Maybe you fall down and you just thought that happened."

"No. I know it happen. Go in the warehouse and you will see the duct tape." Faith said, as they headed towards there. When they got to the warehouse, there was nothing.

"It was here… right here, I woke up and there was a man standing in front of me. Faith then turned around and saw the man coming towards them. "That's the man that tried to kidnap me." Faith yelled, as she run towards him. "You're not going to get away with this!" she said, as she pulled out her gun.

The man looked at Faith. "I don't know who you think I am, but I didn't do anything."

"Faith put the gun down." Jeff said, calmly. "Nothing happened to you. You must have fall when you were chasing after the suspect."

"I didn't…" Faith yelled. "Someone hit me over the head." Jeff looked at Faith. "Let the man go, he did nothing."

Faith put her gun down and the man run as fast as he could.

"Faith..." Jeff said, looking at her. "Maybe you shouldn't be here right now. I know the nightmares are getting worse for you, I don't want something happening to you."

"I'm not making this up." Faith cried. "Bosco would believe me. If he was my partner, he would believe me. You are nothing like Bosco. You are nothing." Faith said, as she started to shake. "Nothing."

"Officer Boscorelli, we need your assistance." Jeff radioed.

"Are you going to go and get Bosco's help to keep me in line? Can you not handle anything?" Jeff looked at Faith and pretty shocked at how she was being.

"Faith," Jeff said, as he hugged her. "Whatever happened, I'm right here. I'm your friend. I have nobody. My kids are gone." Faith cried.

She looked at Jeff. "You kill them."

He sighed. "Let's take you back to the car. We'll wait for Bosco to show up," he said, as he gently helps her back to the car.

888

Sully stopped up a half an hour later,

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "I called for Bosco. He needs to help Faith. I don't know what happened to her. She is out of control."

"Bosco is doing something right now."

"What could be more important than Faith. " Jeff replied. Sully looked at Jeff. "I don't know how to say this, but we had to raid Faith's apartment today, we got a tip that she has been stealing drugs from the investigation."

"You believe whoever said that. Faith would never do anything like that." 

Sully sighed. " We found lots of drugs at her apartment. Bosco is trying to get them to see that someone is framing her, but so far nobody is listening."

Jeff looked at Sully. "I need you to take Faith back to the station. I'm going to go and talk to Bosco." Jeff had an idea who was doing this, and he was going make sure that Greg didn't get away with this.

Meanwhile,

Greg was sitting in his apartment; everything was going exactly how he planned it. Faith was going to lose her job any day now, and then he can start on the next part of his plan. Losing Bosco.

That is going to be harder, but he enjoys a challenge.

888

We have reports that Cassie Hunter was found this morning, she was killed. The police don't know yet how long she was dead, Lynn replied. "So far there has been three kidnapping and only one has been found."

I told her to stop reporting the news, but she didn't listen to me did she? I'm just going to have to teach her a lesson; I know exactly how to do it.

He turned the TV off and grabbed his bag of supplies and smiled to himself. In a few hours, Lynn is going to realize what a big mistake she made reporting the news again.

8888

Sully took Faith back to the police station. "Where did Jeff go?" Faith asked. Sully sighed. "He had something else that he needed to deal with. Bosco told me that he is going to be running late, but he wants you to wait for him here."

"No I think that I'm going to go home. I'm pretty tired. Can I go home early?" Faith asked. Sully looked at Faith. "Is everything okay? I'm still your friend, even though I'm your boss now."

"I'm fine. I just had a very long day." He looked at her. "Maybe you came back too soon, Faith." Faith stood up. "I just wish everybody would stop saying that to me."

"We just care about you."

Faith headed towards the door when a man that she recognize as from IAB, walked into the room. "We need to question Faith."

"About what?" Faith asked. "I should have pointed the gun at the man, but I didn't shoot him, you don't need to be involved."

Sully looked at Faith. "Your apartment was raided today because of a tip. They found drugs all over your apartment from investigations. Faith turned around and stared at Sully. "Are you saying that you think I'm on drugs? I'm surprised that you wouldn't even think that."

"I'm not saying that I believe this, I just think you need to tell your side of the story." Sully responded, trying to be a boss and a friend at the same time.

"I don't do drugs, and I don't steal." Faith yelled. Sully looked at her. "I know that."

"This isn't your investigation," the IAB man looked at Sully. "I'm going to take Ms. Mitchell in questioning." he said, as he grabbed Faith's arm, and he saw the fresh needle mark.

"You say that you don't do drugs, so why do you have a needle mark in your arm?" Faith looked at Sully and the man with this shocked look on her face. "I don't know how that got there, but I don't do drugs."

"Lying to yourself are we?" the IAB man said.

Sully looked at the man. "Let me talk to Faith for a moment alone."

"I can't have that. She stole drugs from investigations; you can't let her off this. She is going to jail."

Bosco stood in the doorway. "She's not going to jail, there are other explanations.

Faith runs towards Bosco. "I didn't do it." He looked at her, as he hugged her. "I know you didn't. So does Sully. He is just being a boss."

Sully looked at Faith. "I'll make you a deal; if you leave the force until we figure this out, you won't have charges against you."

"You're firing me?" Faith yelled. "I did nothing wrong." Sully looked at Faith and Bosco with this sad look on his face. He didn't want to do this, but there was nothing else he could.

"I'm sorry, Faith. I don't want to do this, but it is the only way." Sully replied, looking at the IAB officer. "Are you happy with this, you won't charge her will you?"

"As long as she is out of here tonight and doesn't come back here. I want her nowhere near this police station, if I find out that she is. She is going to be charge with drug possession and stealing."

Sully nodded, as the man walked out of the room.

"How could you do this?" Faith yelled. "I didn't do this, I have one needle mark, and now you are thinking that I'm a drug addict." Sully looked at Faith. "I'm not saying that I believe it, but I think it is best if you leave the force for a while until everything settles."

"You mean that you are really firing me."

"It's for your own good, Faith. You haven't been yourself lately. I'm not saying that you are taking drugs, but maybe this is good for you." Faith just shakes her head and walked out of the room.

Bosco just stood there. "You know that someone framed Faith, don't you?" Sully nodded. "Jeff phoned me when me and Faith got to the station, and said that someone is framing Faith, that is none other than Greg."

"But how did she get the needle mark?" Sully asked. "She was acting pretty strange earlier."

Bosco sighed. "He must have found some way to inject something into her arm. Jeff said that she said that someone hit her over the head, but he didn't believe her."

"I think it is best that Faith isn't working. I don't want anything to happen to her." Sully responded.

"I thought he would kidnap her again, but I think that he is trying to ruin her life." Sully sat down on the chair. "I wish that I could let Faith stay on the force, but if Greg is the one framing her, we need to have him think that he won this time."

Bosco nodded. "You really had me fooled; I thought you believe that Faith did that." Sully sighed. "I know that she isn't that type of person, and even if she was. She would have had more needle marks."

Faith stood in the doorway with a box of her stuff in her hands. "I'm ready, Bosco."

Sully looked at Faith. "I'm sorry."

Faith didn't say anything to Sully. Bosco said goodbye and walked out of the office.

8888

Later,

Sully was in his office, all he could think about was Lynn and her secret, and then Faith and having to fire her, when he knew that she didn't do it.

He put his hands over his face.

"Bad day," said a voice. He looked up and saw Ty standing in front of him. "You don't even want to know. I'm guessing because you came here, that what you found on Lynn is bad."

Ty grabbed a chair. "I wouldn't say it is bad, Sully. There is only one thing about her that she hasn't told you."

Ty handed him a newspaper clipping. "This is from ten years ago."

Sully looked at Ty with this shocked look on his face. "Why didn't she tell me this?" he asked. Ty looked at Sully. "I don't know. Maybe because she wants to forget about that whole nightmare. What reason would she have to tell you?"

Suddenly an officer walked into the office. "There has been another kidnapping, but it is different this time."

"How different?" Sully asked.

"The kidnapping victim is a man. He is from the Cable 8 news." Sully's whole face went white. "That's where my wife works. Was anybody else taken?

"No, just this man. His office is a mess. You can tell there was a struggle. "

"Whose office was this?"

"Tom, he is the boss of the whole station." Sully sighed. "Thanks for telling me," he said, as the officer walked out of the office.

Ty looked at Sully. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sully grabbed his jacket. "It looks like I need to have a talk with my wife, and she needs to tell me everything."

Sully turned around and faced Ty. "Thank you for finding this out for me." Ty placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her."

"I won't." Sully said, as he headed out of the office.

888

As Sully walked into his apartment, he saw Lynn sitting on the couch. "I thought you said you were going to be late?"

Sully walked over to her and sat down. "There is something I need to tell you."

Sully took a deep breath before he started. "Your boss, Tom has been kidnapped. We don't know how long ago it was. We are thinking a few hours."

"No, not him." she cried. "He never kidnapped men before so why is he starting now?"

Sully touched her face. "You need to tell me everything that you know about this man, beginning ten years ago when he kidnapped you."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Far From Over

Chapter 4

Lynn looked at Sully with this shocked look on her face. "You know?" Sully nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at Sully. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter." She looked at him. "It matters to me, what did you investigated me," she yelled with this anger in her voice.

"I knew that something was wrong, Lynn."

She stood up and walked over to the window. "So what you investigate me like I'm a criminal. Why didn't you just come to me, John and ask me?"

Sully walked up to her. "I tried, Lynn, but you wouldn't tell me anything. I needed to know what was bothering, I needed to know…"

"Know what, Sully?" she yelled. "You needed to know if I was cheating on you isn't that what you were going to say."

Sully touched Lynn's face, but she moved his hand over from hers. "I can't believe that you even thought that. I love you with all my heart, but it looks like you don't love me the same way."

Sully looked at her sadly. "I love you, Lynn. I just didn't know what was bothering you; I wasn't going to have another wife lie to me."

"I never lie to you. This was from my past, John. It was something that I wanted to forget about it." He put his arms around her. "I wish that you could forget about it, but it looks like he is back. I need to know everything, Lynn."

She shakes her head. "I can't deal with this."

He looked at her. "I know what he did to you…"

She turned and faced her husband. "You have no idea what I went through those two weeks that he kidnapped me. You have no clue," she said, as she started to cry. "No clue…"

He put his arms around her. "Lynn, I'm sorry."

She moved his hands away from him. "Just go and sleep on the couch. I can't deal with looking at you right now." she said, as she walked to the bed and closed the door behind her.

8888

Bosco was so worried about Faith; she hadn't said anything to him the ride back to the apartment. 

"Faith,"

"Bosco, not right now."

He stopped the car, and turned and looked at her. "You need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Faith yelled. "That everybody thinks that I'm a drug addict who steals from investigations."

"Not everybody," Bosco said, as he placed a hand on her face. "I believe you, but you need to tell me what happened earlier today." She looked at him, and just shook her head as she opened the door and walked out of the car. Bosco got out of the car and followed her.

"Faith, wait," he yelled. She turned around and looked at him. "Just leave me alone, I don't need you." He runs as fast as he could to her. "Don't do this to us. Don't walk away."

She turned around. "Just leave me alone, go back to being single. I don't need to be with you."

He grabbed her hand. "Faith Mitchell, I love you more than I ever thought that I could love someone. Whatever happened today scared you; I want to know what happened."

She looked at him. "You just wanted to see if what they are saying is true that I'm a drug addict." Faith said, as she pulled her arm up and saw the mark.

Bosco looked at Faith. "No I don't. I know what a drug addict looks like."

She looked down on the ground. "I'm sorry," knowing that Bosco was thinking of his brother.

Bosco wrapped his arms around her. "Jeff told me that you were acting weird at the scene, I need you to tell me everything, Faith. Don't walk away from me because you are scared, that is not what you are like. You're a fighter."

"Maybe I'm sick of this, Bos." she yelled.

He looked at her. "I'm going to get your job back, Faith."

"I don't care about my job." Faith said, as she started to cry. He stroked her hair. "What's wrong?" She let go of his grip and walked away from him. He followed her. "Faith, I know that you are dealing with a lot right now. You can't push me away."

She turned around. "I can." she said, as she got into the car. Bosco followed and got into the car, and they drove off.

888

Later,

Faith was sitting in the bedroom while Bosco was sitting in the living room. She just couldn't talk to him, he wouldn't understand how she feels, nobody does.

Suddenly the telephone rang. "Hello?"

"Faith, its Lynn. I really need a friend right now, can you meet me?"

"Sure." Faith said, as she hung up the phone. She walked into the living room. "I'm going out with Lynn for a bit."

Bosco jumped from the couch. "This late at night?"

She looked at him. "I'm a big girl. I'm not going to break."

Bosco thought about Greg being at large. He didn't want to risk Greg hurting Faith again.

"Why don't I come with you, I haven't seen Lynn for a while." 

Faith looked into Bosco's eyes and saw fear in them. "What aren't you telling me, Bos, why don't you want me going out?"

"I just want to spend time with you," he said, as he put his arms around her. She looked at him. "We live together. We see each other all the time. Please tell me what you are hiding from me?"

"It's nothing."

Faith grabbed her jacket. "Maybe when I get back you will tell what you are hiding.

Bosco looked at her. I can't tell you, I'm protecting you."

"Don't go out."

"Stop treating me like I'm going to break. He can't come after me. "Faith said.

Bosco looked at Faith. "This has nothing to do with that."

"It has everything to do with it," Faith shouted. "Bosco walked up to her and kissed her. " I just want to spend the night with you."

She moved away from Bosco. "What are you scared of? Are you scared that I'm going to get kidnapped again?"

"F…a..."

She looked at him. "You do. You don't think I can take care of myself, do you? I'm not going to get kidnapped from that serial killer?"

No, only by Greg, Bosco thought to herself.

"Don't wait up for me." Faith said, as she slammed the door shut.

88888

Sully sat on the couch, and couldn't stop thinking about Lynn. She told him that she was seeing Faith for a bit. He told her that he didn't want her alone, but she said that she needed to get away from here.

He was so scared that something was going to happen to Lynn that she was going to get kidnapped again from this guy.

But Lynn wouldn't listen to him. He sighed. Please be careful.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and Ty was standing in front of him.

"Did you talk to her?"

Sully shakes her head. "She wouldn't talk to me about anything about the kidnapping. Ty looked at Sully, as he walked into the apartment.

"I told you to go easy on her."

Sully walked over to the window. "I was, Ty. She was just so angry that I investigate her. Didn't she understand that I just need to know why she was lying to me?"

Ty looked at his best friend. "She didn't lie to you, she just didn't tell you about a horrible time in her life."

"I tried to get her to talk about it." Ty looked at Sully. "She will talk to you when she is ready."

"What if it is too late, what if he finds her before she give me stuff that I can use?" Sully replied. Ty looked at Sully. "I'm not going to let him find Lynn. We are going to do everything we can to keep her safe.

"Thanks,"

"So what brought you over here?" Sully replied. Ty handed a note to Sully. "This is addressed to you. It's from the kidnapper. I'm not sure that you want to see this."

"What?"

"It's…."

Sully grabbed the envelope and opened it. His whole face went white, and suddenly he passed out.

"Sully…" Ty yelled. "Sully."

Suddenly Sully woke up. "Ty, what happened?"

"You passed out after you saw the note and the pictures." Sully sighed. "We need to find Lynn and Faith and make sure that they are okay."

"Do you think the guy is after her again?"

"I'm more than certain he is. He is just waiting for the right moment. I'm not going to let him find that moment, I'm going to find that son of the bastard, and make him pay for hurting the woman that I love."

Ty nodded, as they walked out of the apartment.

8888

Lynn was waiting at the coffee shop when Faith walked inside, and by the look on Faith's face, it looked like she had a rough night.

"Rough night?" Lynn asked. Faith nodded. "So what's wrong?" she asked.

Lynn looked at Faith. "I had an argument with Sully, I needed to talk to someone about this, and only you would understand it."

"Understand what?"

"What it is like….." Lynn stopped for a moment and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Faith looked at Lynn. "Whatever is bothering you, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I need to, Faith. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Faith asked.

"Scared that he is going to come after me again." Lynn said. Faith grabbed Lynn's hand. "Are you talking about an old boyfriend?" Lynn shaked her head. "I was kidnapped."

Faith stopped suddenly in her tracks. "You were..." She couldn't say the words.

Lynn nodded.

Faith's whole face went white. "Why are you telling me this now? Did Bosco sent to here?"

Lynn looked at Faith. "Bosco doesn't know about this. I just found out today that my kidnapper kidnapped my boss, and I know the reason he did that was because he wants me to show me that he can find me. So now Sully found out that I was kidnapped, he investigates me like I was a criminal. How could he do that?"

"He loves you, Lynn. Why didn't you tell him?" Faith asked.

"This was from my past, I thought that this was behind me, but it is far from it." Lynn said, as she started to cry. "Do you want to come somewhere quieter to talk?" Faith asked. L

ynn nodded, as she grabbed her jacket.

Faith and Lynn headed towards the park and sat down on the bench. Lynn turned to Faith. "I'll start at the beginning"

"You don't need to do this, Lynn."

Lynn looked at Faith. "I need too; I haven't talk to anybody about this since it happened." Faith looked at Faith. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you know exactly how I feel, Faith."

Faith nodded.

Lynn took a deep breath. "I was a reporter at Cable 9 news, I was there for a few years, I become friends for a lot of them, but there was one reporter in particular that I become friend with. Her name was Jane. She was so smart and sweet. We had such fun together.

Faith saw the tear falling down her cheek. "Lynn, you should be telling your husband this not me."

"Do you tell Bosco how you feel about the kidnapping, Faith?"

Faith shakes her head. "Not that much."

"I can't tell Sully exactly what happened, the details. He would go after this guy and I'm scared that if he does, that I'm going to lose John."

"Are you sure this guy is the same guy that kidnapped you."

Lynn nodded. "I've been getting notes. He is definitely after me again. He is going to find me, I know." 

Faith hugged Lynn. "I feel the same way, I'm scared that Greg is going to escape and come after me. I'm losing it, Lynn. Yesterday I blacked out during work; I could swear that he was there with me, that he had my hands ducted together. How stupid is that? I can't do anything like I did before. I'm so scared when I'm out, don't you find that stupid, a cop is scared to be alone. I'm scared that he is going to come after me and this time nobody will find me. I can't tell Bosco that because I made a big deal about him being scared that I'm going to get kidnapped again. Why can't I just be normal again?"

"You are normal, it has been ten years since that horrible nightmare, but I still wake up in a sweat, thinking that I'm back in that horrible cell. I always tell John that I just had a bad nightmare. He never realizes that my nightmare is real."

Lynn looked at the sky. "I was locked in that cell for two weeks. He feed me, but that is all. Lynn stopped for a moment. "I have this scar right here." she said, as she pulled her shirt up. It is from where he stabbed me before he killed my friend. My friend die because of me because I was able to escape and she couldn't."

"Lynn,"

Lynn turned around and saw Sully standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" 

"I needed to find you. Why didn't you tell me any of this? I want to be there for you. I'm sorry how I acted about you talking about it. I know this was a horrible time for you. Let me be there for you."

"I can't." Lynn yelled, as she stood up. "If you find out what happened to me, you will go after this guy, I could lose you."

"I will be going after this guy, no matter what, now I have more reasons to find the bastard that hurt my wife." he said, as he put his arms around her. Faith looked at Sully and Lynn. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Faith, thanks for everything. Go home and talk with Bosco. He needs to know how you are feeling." Faith nodded, as she left them alone.

9999

_Faith was walking down the street when she felt a hand on her waist. "Let go of me." She yelled. The man placed his hand on her mouth. "Faith honey, I'm back."_

She knew that voice anymore. "Greg." She said, with fear in her voice. "That's right, I'm back. Nobody is going to find you ever again."

"No." she screamed. "Bosco help me.. Bosco."

He dragged her to the van and opened the door, and Bosco was inside, tied up.

"No… "she screamed.

"Faith,"

"No…" she screamed.

"Faith, wake up. It's me, Bosco." Faith looked at Bosco. "You're here." He nodded. "You had a nightmare."

"How did I get home?" she asked. He looked at her. "I got home about an hour ago and you had fallen asleep on the couch. So tell me what your nightmare was about." He said, as he sat down on the couch next to her. She touched his face. "You're safe."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here, Faith." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and started to cry. "I can't do this anymore, I'm scared."

He looked at her. "I know you are." She looked at Bosco. " Lynn told me that I need to tell you what happened to me tonight."

"She's right." 

He grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath. "I think that Greg is after me again. I blacked out at work and I could swear that he was there with me, and that he had duct taped my hands. I'm not going crazy, Bosco."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think you are, Faith. Do you remember anything about it? Who were you chasing? Where was the warehouse?"

She looked at Bosco with this confused look on her face. "Why do you believe me, Bosco?"

"Because I trust you."

She shakes her head. "It is more than that." Bosco held onto Faith tightly. "I'm just being a cop."

Faith looked into his eyes. "You would tell me if there was more to it wouldn't you?" Bosco sighed, as he thought about lying to her.

"Of course I would."

"Let's go to bed," he said, as he put his arms around her. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Bosco," she said, as they walked into the bedroom.

8888

The next day,

Faith was walking out of her apartment when she bumped into someone, coming in., "Sorry." she said.

"It was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going. My name's Joe." He said, as he shook hands with Faith.

"Nice to meet you." Faith said. "See you around," she said, as she headed out of the apartment building. 

Joe walked up the stairs and walked into the apartment and picked up his cell phone. "Greg, I did exactly what you told me to do. I've got an apartment in her building. What do you need me to do now?"

"Just do nothing for the time being. I'll tell you when it is time to do the next part. First we need her to lose Bosco."

"How exactly is that going to happen?"

"That is about to happen very soon." Greg said, with a grin, as he hung up the phone. He needed to start the next part of the plan.

888

_You need to tell her_

All Bosco could think about was what Jeff said to him earlier that night. He didn't want her to have to deal with this.

As he opened the door to the apartment, he saw it was a mess. "Faith, where are you?" he asked.

She walked out of the kitchen. "I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She looked at him. "Look at this… Greg sent me something today. A picture of you at the jail, where he isn't. This was dated a few days ago, you knew that he escaped and you didn't bother to tell the woman that you love that the person that kidnapped her was free and could come after anytime.

"I did it to protect you, Faith. I love you."

"Protect me. I can protect myself." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, I know that I should have told you, but I didn't want you to have to deal with this."

"This is my life, we are talking about." Faith yelled with anger in her voice. "You can't protect me all the time. Don't you think I deserve to know that my kidnapper is out to find me again? You knew how scared I was, don't you think that would have been a good time to tell me."

"Faith," Bosco said, as he touched her face. "I just didn't want you to have to be scared to leave the house; I didn't want you to watch over your shoulder all the time."

"Don't you realize that I do that all the time?" Faith yelled. "Don't you realize that I'm not the same person that I was before? I haven't felt safe since the kidnapping, yes I felt better knowing that he was in jail, but there was still that chance that he could escape. It goes through my mind every day and every night." Bosco held onto her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"We will get through this." he said, as he held onto her.

888

" I'll see you tonight," Faith said, as she leaned over and kissed Bosco in the doorway. He looked at her. "Are you sure you are going to be okay tonight?" he asked. She nodded. "The doors are locked, I have my cell phone, and I have my gun."

"Call me anytime, if you need me."

She nodded. "I love you," she said. He hugged her and then walked away. Joe then walked past her. "Hi Faith, I was wondering if you have some sugar."

"Sure, one second." Faith said, as she walked into the kitchen. Joe quickly put something in her coffee. 

"Here" Faith said. She then took a sip of her drink. "You have a good day."

"You too," he said, with a grin, as he walked away from her.

8888

Joe broke into Faith's apartment and saw her lying on the floor. He picked her up and carried her out of the apartment and brought her to his. He laid her on the couch.

She suddenly woke up. "B….os," she said, as she looked at Joe and realize that she was in his apartment. "What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You passed out and I didn't know what to do. So I took you back here." She looked at him. "Thanks for the help, but I think I'm going to be okay."

Joe helped her out of the couch. "I hope so." He said, as he looked at her. He didn't know exactly why Greg wanted him to do this. He just drugged her; he could have kidnapped her and took her to Greg. But Greg said that he would him to do exactly this. So that is exactly what he was going to do. Joe then handed her something to drink. "Here this should help you." He said, with a smile. "You look so pale."

She then took the drink and smiled at Joe. "Thank you for this. I'm starting to feel better." Faith then walked out of the apartment.

888

Bosco was sitting in the living room when she returned. "Bosco, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't pick up my calls, I was worried about you."

"Worried about me, were you?" Faith said, with a laugh. "Worried that Greg was going to take me, it would be your fault if he did. You are useless."

"What's wrong with you?" Bosco asked, as he walked up to her. "I'm tired. Just leave me alone. Just get away from me." He looked into her eyes, and could see that something was wrong. "Are you on drugs?"

"Yes, Bosco, I'm a drug addict, don't you remember." Faith said, as she started to sway back and front. He looked at her. "Faith, look at me, tell me what happened the last few hours."

"I don't remember. I remember you leaving." He grabbed a hold of her. "Faith, you need to tell me what you remember, I think someone drugged you."

She looked at him. "Nobody drugged me, I'm just sick of you. Leave me alone. Leave." He looked at her. "Whatever they gave you, it is strong, you can't ever stand up straight." he said, as he helped her sit down. She looked at Bosco, and then started to fall asleep on him.

He stroked her hair. "I'll be there for you. I won't let Greg hurt you," he said, as he held onto her tightly, just watching her sleep.

888

Later,

Faith wake up and looked at Bosco. "What happened?" she asked. He looked at her. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember waking up at a neighbor's place and he said that I passed out." Faith said. Bosco looked at Faith. "Do you remember who it was?"

Faith shakes her head. "Then I remember having something to drink there."

"So whoever this was, drugged you to get you there and then drugged you again when you drunk something there. This is definitely Greg's work."

"How stupid can I be?" Faith said. Bosco wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't your fault, we are going to get Greg, and he's not going to hurt you."

"Yes he will," Faith replied, looking at Bosco. "He was the one that planted the drugs and got me fired didn't he?"

"He is trying to ruin my life." Faith walked over to the window and looked outside. "He's not going to leave me alone until he gets what he wants."

"He's not going to get what he wants." Bosco said, as he put his arms around her. "He's not going to win."

She looked at Bosco. "I wish I believe that."

"You have to believe it. I know how you feel; I know that you are scared."

"You don't know anything, Bosco. You don't know how I feel. You have no clue." Faith yelled.

"I'm just as scared as you are, Faith." he yelled. "You aren't the only one that changes since the kidnapping. I'm not the same person anymore either. I don't look at woman anymore; I'm just in love with one person."

"Wow, you finally become a man." Faith yelled. "Good for you."

"You know what I mean." Bosco shouted with anger in his voice. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"You are trying to say that you know how I feel because you love just one person. You don't have to be scared that some psycho is trying to ruin your life or worse is going to kill you. So don't tell me that you know how I'm feeling because you don't know what the hell I'm going through."

"I'm trying; Faith, but you are making it hard for me."

"I'm sorry; I'm not dealing with it how you think I should?" Faith said, as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the apartment.

"Faith, don't…" Bosco yelled, as he followed her. He grabbed her arm. "Don't leave like this." She turned around. "Just leave me alone."

"You shouldn't go out by yourself." Faith turned to Bosco. "He's not going to come after me, he is just trying to destroy my life, not kidnap me again." she said, as she walked away from Bosco. Bosco followed her and grabbed her arm. "Come back inside."

He then saw someone looking at them. He whispered. "We need talk about everything. Someone is watching us."

"I'm not going back inside with you." Bosco looked at her. "Just talk to me." Faith sighed, as she walked back into the apartment.

Bosco closed the door. "Someone was watching us." She looked at Bosco. "You just saying that to get me back inside."

He grabbed her hand. "Faith, think about it. Someone drugged you today not once but twice, and now someone is watching us arguing. Greg wants to ruin your life, so what is the next step after getting you fire from your job."

"Breaking us up?"

Bosco nodded. "So why don't we make out that we are breaking up."

"And then we can make me as bait, so Greg will come to me, and then we can catch him." Bosco shakes his head. "I didn't say anything about that. I'm not letting you endanger yourself like that."

"I'm in danger until he is caught." Faith replied. Bosco sighed. "Let's get the first thing over with and then we will talk about where we are going next."

Faith wrapped her arms around Bosco. "I'm going to have to move out here, if we want to make this good. Greg has to think he has won, so he will go onto the next part of his plan." Bosco sighed with this sad look on his face. "That is what I'm scared about."

She looked at Bosco. "I can take care of myself." He held onto her tightly. "I know you can, but Greg isn't just anybody, he already kidnapped you once, I can't have it happen again." She looked at him. " We were arguing one minute and now you are being so concerned."

"If we stay mad at each other, we would never get anything done, Faith. Remember all those years in the squad car, how many fights did we have in one day?"

Faith nodded. "I love you, Bosco," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "Let's get this started." 

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Far From Over

Chapter 5

It has been nearly been two weeks since her "fake" breakup with Bosco and him moving out of the apartment.

She picked up her cell phone and called Bosco's number.

_That's strange_, she thought to herself. _His number was out of service. _She got a bad feeling about this. She grabbed her jacket and headed out of the apartment.

Half an hour later, Faith walked into the police station.

"Faith, you shouldn't be here," said an officer replied. She was surprised that Sully wasn't there; it must be his day off. She looked at the officer. "I just need to see Bosco."

"Bosco?"

"Yes you know my boyfriend. Your officer." The officer looked at Faith. "He hasn't been here for a week. I called his phone, but it was out of service."

"Nobody bother to tell me."

Sasha who was approached the desk, walked up to Faith. "We know that you have been through a lot, we didn't want to tell you."

Faith yelled. "That's Greg has taken Bosco and nobody cares." Sasha moved close to Faith. "Faith, you don't know that for sure. I think it would be best if you leave the police station before you get arrested."

"Where's Jeff?" Faith asked. "He would believe me."

Sasha sighed. "Jeff is off today. Faith, please just leave the police station. "She looked at Sasha. " Are you going to arrest me? Once a rat, always a rat," Sasha placed her hand on Faith's shoulder. " Faith, I'm worried about you. " Faith yelled. " You just worried about me because you think I'm on drugs like everybody else. I don't need you. Jeff will believe me," Faith yelled, as she run out of the police station.

Faith walked up to Jeff's house and rung the doorbell. He opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Faith?" he asked. She looked at him, and saw that something wasn't right with him.

"Jeff, what happened? You know what happened to Bosco, don't you?"

He glanced at Faith. "Just leave."

She walked into his house. "I'm still your partner; you need to tell me what happened."

He walked over to the window. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She walked up beside him. "Jeff, please don't do this to me. Greg kidnapped Bosco, I need to find him before something happens to him." Jeff turned around and glanced at Faith. "What are you talking about? Bosco is undercover."

She glanced at Jeff. "That's not true; the officer at the station told me that Bosco hasn't showed up for a week. Jeff shakes his head. "Nobody knows about this, Faith."

Faith put her hand on Jeff's shoulder. "You are telling me that Bosco is undercover, while my kidnapper is free."

Jeff glanced at Faith with this confused look on his face. "Greg is still in jail, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Jeff, Bosco told me everything, I know that Greg escaped." Jeff shakes his head. "No, he hasn't, he is still in prison. I don't know what is wrong with you, but Greg can't hurt you, and you know that."

She stared at Jeff. "He has something on you, doesn't he?" Jeff walked over to the door and opened it. "I don't know what is wrong with you, Faith, but you need to get some help.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

You are using, Faith, that is why you are acting like this. Faith grabbed his arm. "Jeff, nothing is wrong with me…. I didn't steal those drugs."

He glanced at her. "Please, Faith, just go." She glanced at him. "You are just like the rest of them, believing things that you know aren't true. She said, as she walked out of the house. "

88888  
Later that afternoon,

Ty knocked on the door. The officer opened the door. "You were the only one we could think about to call. I don't know what happened to her. "He nodded. " Thanks." he said, as he walked over to Lynn.

"Lynn," he said, as he walked over to her and saw that she was bruised and bleeding. "What happened to you?" he said, as he sat down next to her. "I don't know." He looked into her eyes, and could see the confusion in them. "Tell me what you remember, Lynn."

"I remember Sully proposing to me.."

Ty sighed, as he looked at the officer. "When are the paramedics coming?"

"Soon." Ty nodded, as he looked at Lynn. "I know that you said that you can't remember what happened to you, but try for me. She looked at him. "I tried, but I can't remember anything, Ty. Where's Sully?" she cried.

He sighed. "I don't know, Lynn, but I will find him for you. Just try and relax."

Ty walked up to the officer. "So explain to me what happened here when you got here?" he said. " Well we got a call from the neighbors about domestic disturbance, when we got here and figure out that it was our boss, we were worried, that is when we saw his wife sitting in the corner, but it was strange because she could tell that she was hurt, but she wasn't scared or anything, she was just confused."

"What about Sully? Do you know where he is?"

The officer looked at Ty. "I think you need to see this, but do you really want to leave her alone?" he asked. Ty looked at Lynn. "She will be fine for a few seconds," he said, as the officer walked into the bedroom, and saw that there was Sully's gun on the ground, and there was blood on the floor.

"Okay, I need to have everybody searching for Sully and I want everything that you have on the serial killer that has been in the news lately. Everything that you can find on an old kidnapping ten years ago, the victim's name is Lynn Williams."

He nodded. "I'll get that to you as soon as I can." he said, as he and Ty walked out of the room. Ty walked over to Lynn, where the paramedic was checking her up. "Is she going to be okay?" Ty asked. The paramedic sighed "She has a cut on her head and a few bruises. She should make a full recovery." Ty looked at the paramedic. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

The paramedic nodded, as they moved away from Lynn. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked. "She has bruises on her hands where you can tell that she has been tied up recently."

"How many hours would you say?" he asked.

"I can't say,"

Ty nodded. "Thank you. I'll meet you at the hospital. I don't want you to put it under her name; I want her to remain as a Jane Doe." The paramedic nodded. "If that is what you want me to do." Ty nodded, as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

_That's strange, he thought to himself_, Bosco's number is out of service. Something is going on here. He had a feeling it wasn't good. He then dialed Sasha's number. "I need you to meet me at the hospital now. I need your help."

9999

Faith was at the bar. "Give me more." The bartender looked at Faith. "I think you had a little too much to drink,"

"I think you had an attitude, so give me more to drink."

"Well if it is my neighbor." Faith turned around and saw Joe standing in front of her. "What are you doing here? Here to drug me again, I know that you did that, but nobody believes anything I have to say anymore." He sat down next to her. "I don't know what you are talking about, Faith. I'm the perfect neighbor."

She laughed. "Perfect just like me."

He glanced at her. "Let me take you home." She looked at him. "Do you know that everybody think that I'm a drug addict, do you think that?"

He grabbed her arm. "I think you are just misunderstood."

She glanced at him. "That's true. Do you know that my love is missing or is he? I can't remember." He grabbed her hand. "Faith, come on, let's get you home."

She stood up and started to swing. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Faith, you have nobody remember. I'm your only friend."

"I have Bosco."

Joe shakes his head. "He left you, you know that." Faith looked into Joe's eyes. "He didn't leave me, Greg took him." Joe looked at her. "I don't know who told you that, but it's not true."

Joe grabbed a hold of her roughly, and throws her into his car. He dialed Greg's number. "I got her, what do you want me to do?"

"I thought you wanted her tonight."

"Okay, bro, I'll do exactly what you said." he said, as hung up the phone and got into the car and drove off.

888

Sasha was waiting for Ty at the hospital, the tone in his voice made her worried about him. "Ty," she said, as she run towards him. She pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried about you, what happened?"

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to find out about Greg. If he has any siblings? " Sasha looked at him. "Why are you asking that?" He sat down on the chair. "Sasha, Bosco's number is out of service, Faith is acting strange, and now Sully is missing and Lynn doesn't remember anything about that. I have a feeling that this is all to do with Greg."

"He's in jail, Ty. Do you think Sully's disappearance has to do with Greg, couldn't it be Lynn's kidnapper from all those years ago." Ty sighed. " For some reason I think all these things that are happening are connected somehow, Sasha. I just don't know how yet."

" Greg is not in jail anymore , Bosco told me last week that he escape ." Sasha nodded. "I will go and find out anything I can. Be careful, Ty. "

He nodded. " I will. I want you to have an officer take you back to the station, and I'll come by and pick you up as soon as I can, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine." He looked at her. "Sasha, after everything that has happened today, I can't risk anything happening to you. She smiled at him. "Okay I'll do that for you." She responded as she hugged him. "I love you, Sasha,"

"I love you too, Ty," she said. Ty then asked the officer to take Sasha back to the station. "I'll be there as soon as I can," She nodded, as she walked away from him.

A doctor walked out of Lynn's room. "Are you the officer that brought the Jane Doe in?" he asked, as he walked up to Ty. He nodded. "I am, is she going to be okay?" The doctor looked at the officer. "She has many bruises and broken ribs. I'm sure you already know that by the look of her hands and legs, she has been imprisoned somewhere for a period of time."

"Does the patient remember anything?"

Ty shakes his head. "No, she doesn't. Do you know if Doctor Jenkins in today?"

"I'm not sure, but I can find out for you." Ty nodded. "I want you to tell nobody about this patient." The doctor nodded. "Yes sir," he said, as he walked away from him. He walked into her room. "Lynn," he said. She looked at him. "Ty, where's Sully? I want to go home."

Ty glanced at Lynn. "Lynn, Sully has gone undercover for an assignment." She looked at him confused. "He's the boss, he doesn't need to do that."

"This is a very special case, Lynn. Sully told me to tell you that he will be home as soon as he can. He wants you to come and stay with me and Sasha."

"I can live on my own. What aren't you telling me, Ty?" she asked. He sighed. "This assignment he is on, he is scared that something would happen to you."

"I can take care of myself. " TY nodded. "I know you can. You need to recover first, so Sasha and I will take care of you." Lynn looked at him with this sad look on her face. "What happened to me, Ty, why am I so sore?"

"We don't know, Lynn, you can't remember anything. Do you remember anything yet?"

"No, all I remember is Sully asking me to marry me. Did we get marry?" she asked. Ty nodded. "Yes you did," he said, as he saw Dr. Jenkins coming towards the room. "Lynn, I just need to go and talk to someone, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ty walked out of the room and walked up to Dr. Jenkins.

"Doctor Thomas said that you need to talk to me. IF it is about Faith, she hasn't been by to see me for nearly three weeks, she has missed all her appointments, is everything okay with her?"

Ty sighed. "I don't know. There is a lot that I need to tell you about her. But first I need you to help my friend." Dr. Jenkins nodded. "Okay, tell me about your friend."

Ty and Dr. Jenkins went and sat down on the couch. "Lynn Sullivan was kidnapped ten years ago by this madman, and it seems like this guy is back and I think he might have even kidnapped her again. The thing is that she doesn't remember anything for the last two years,""

Dr. Jenkins nodded. "So how did you find her?"

"That is the thing, we found her in her apartment, bruised and bleeding, but she wasn't tied up or anything, but her husband is missing." Dr. Jenkins nodded. "So now she can't remember how she got hurt, are you should that she got kidnapped again?"

"Definitely."

Ty glanced at the doctor. "I heard from Bosco that you were great with Faith. I just thought you could help my friend and help us find her husband." Dr. Jenkins nodded. "What about Faith? I can see that you aren't telling me something?"

Ty sighed. "She has been acting strange. She has been fired from her job and now it looks like Bosco has disappeared. " Dr. Jenkins nodded. " That explains why she hasn't been by to see me lately. Get her to come by and see me as soon as possible."

"I'll try," he said, as Dr. Jenkins looked at Ty. "Let's go and meet your friend."

8888

_"You know exactly what you need to do, Faith?" _

_"Greg, don't make me do this." She yelled. He laughed at her. "Faith, this is how it going to go, you are going to do this or I'll just kill you right here and right now. Listen carefully, I need you to get me money and drugs, and get ruin of my information._

_"How do I do it?"_

_"You'll know, Faith."_

_"Please, Greg just leave me alone." He laughed at her. "I can't do that, Faith." She looked at him. "I spent two years of my life in jail because of you; I'm not going to just leave you alone."_

_"You have him, don't you? You took Bosco?" Faith yelled with anger in her voice. Greg laughed. "I have no clue what you are talking about."_

_She tried to break free of her bounds, but she couldn't. "Now, Faith. Don't try and make me mad."_

_"I don't know what you want me to do, but I won't do it, you can kill me right here right now." He swings a knife in her face. "That's not going to work. I have this whole plan and you are going to do exactly what I say or else. _

_"Don't do this, Greg. Please." She pleaded. He laughed. "This is nothing, compared to what you are going to endured pretty soon. This is sort of just part of the plan."_

_"I can't..."_

_He looked at her. "Listen here, Faith, I'm not finished with you. I'm just getting started. You could have had a new life with me, but you didn't."_

_He stared into her eyes. "Just listen. You are going to be become my "bad" cop. You are going to do everything that I ask of you. "Faith was able to loose her bounds. " I don't think so, "she said, as she pulled out the gun that she hid under her pillow._

_"Still feisty are we?" he laughed. "That I am," she yelled, as she run out of the room. He yelled for Joe's help, but Joe had already left the apartment._

_"It looks like it is only me and you, Greg. Tell me where you have Bosco, and this can be all over. You can disappear and nobody will ever know that you escaped from jail, you can have a new life." Greg moved towards Faith. "I thought I would have made you become weak, but it seems like I only made you stronger."_

_"Don't make me shoot you," Faith yelled. "Just leave now before I kill you." _

Faith then suddenly flashed back to the present. She was hoping that it was all a dream, and that Greg hadn't escaped from jail. But she knew that it wasn't true.

She knew that he had Bosco and if she had to do these things to find him that is exactly what she is going to do. She doesn't remember what happened to her after she threatened Greg's life, but her head was feeling sore, and she remembers just waking up on the couch.

She has just returned from doing everything that he asked her to do. She laid the drugs on the table; she couldn't believe that she did that. She knew exactly what he was going to use these drugs for. Suddenly she had an idea of how she could stop this. She grabbed her jacket and headed out of the apartment.

8888

Shawn was waiting for his visitor to show up. He hasn't had one visitor since he went to jail two years ago. He was shocked when his visitor walked into the room. It was Faith.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Shawn. You are the only one that I can do that." He looked at her. "Faith, I can't do anything for you." Faith sat down on the chair. "Greg escaped from jail, and he has Bosco. I need you to tell me where he has him."

"Faith, I wish I could help, but I don't know anything, I haven't spoken to Greg since the trial." Faith glanced at him. "I will get you out of jail, if you just help me, Shawn. Do you really think that you deserve to be in jail when Greg is free?" Shawn yelled at Faith. "He deserves to be in jail not me. I didn't do anything."

Faith glanced at him. "If you help me, I will make sure that Greg gets what is coming to him." He looked at Faith. "I will make sure that he pays when I get out of here. Do you really think that he has Bosco?"

Faith nodded. "He is trying to ruin my life, Shawn. He has made me lose my job, he is making me do things that I don't want to do. If we don't stop him now, we are never going to stop him. "

"I can help you escape. I need your help." Faith yelled. Shawn looked at her. "What happened to you? She stood up and paced around the room. " I need you to do this. Please."

"Faith, I will be getting out of jail in nearly a year, I can't afford to ruin my chance. I'm really sorry. I know that he is doing something to you, but there is nothing that I can do."

"I…"

An officer walked into the room. "Are we finished?"

Shawn nodded. "Officer, could you make sure that Faith gets back to her car all right?" Faith looked at him. "Please." she said, as she started to shake. "Please."

"Ms, are you okay?"

"I want my life back," she yelled, as she walked out of the room.

888

Faith got into her car when she felt a gun pressed against her neck. "Oh Faith, you're not listening to my instructions, are you? I never said that you could go and see my old friend Shawn. You are misbehaving, Faith, and I don't like that." He then injects something in her neck. "No…" she screamed. He opened the door, and walked towards the driver's seat and opened the door. "No..." she pleaded, as she started to drift off to sleep. He carefully took her out of the car.

"Greg…"

He turned around and saw Jeff standing in front of him. "Don't do that to her."

Greg laughed, as he placed Faith into the backseat, and turned around. "You're working with me now, Jeff."

To be continued!!


	6. Chapter 6

Far From Over

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this story; I think I change this chapter like five times, lol. I hope you like the chapter Jenny!!! There will be a lot more Sully in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 6

"I will not help you kidnapped her again. You hurt her once, I'm not going to let you do that to her again."

Greg looked at Jeff and laughed at him. "You are working for me now, Jeff. Remember that I have your partner and your wife. They are in trouble because of you. You do what I say, or I'm going to have to take your child."

"Don't you dare touch her?" Jeff yelled, as he pushed against the wall. Greg looked at Jeff. "Let go of me now!" I wouldn't hurt a little girl, but if you don't do what I say, I will have to make your daughter disappear, just like your wife did." Jeff let go of Greg.

"Where's Tracy?" he asked with this scared tone in his voice. "She's safe for now. She's not hurt."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he asked. Greg handed Jeff a picture. "This was taken two days ago." Greg glanced at Jeff. "Your wife is being treated fine. She's not my prisoner. She can move around the place, she can do whatever she wants. The only thing she can't do is leave the premises, Jeff. Your wife knows you are now. She knows the truth."

Jeff was taken back by what Greg just said. "You are telling me that you made my wife think that I have been working for you all along."

"You are a quick learner, Officer."

Jeff was so tempted to just kill Greg right here and right now, but that wasn't going to save Bosco, Faith or Tracy. He had to stay focus. It was their only hope.

"So if I do what you say, my wife is going to be okay."

" I can't promise anything, Jeff. So are you getting into the car now, or are you going to be the reason your partner and wife is dead."

Jeff glanced at Faith lying in the backseat. "I'm in. I'll do whatever you want me to." He touched Faith's face. "I'm sorry, Faith. Please forgive me."

"Get in the passenger seat now!" Greg yelled. "We need to get her far away from here as possible."

Jeff swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that he was letting this happen. He turned around and looked at Faith, lying not unconscious. He then turned to Greg. "Please don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve this," Jeff pleaded.

Greg looked at Jeff, as he started to drive. "Faith deserves everything she gets. This is just the beginning."

"You have me. Take me instead and leave her out of this," Greg laughed. "Faith ruined my life. Now she is going to see what hell is like."

"Greg..." Jeff pleaded. Greg stopped the car, and dragged Jeff out of the car. "You are working for me now. You don't get to tell me what to do," he said, as he started to kick Jeff in the side. Jeff looked up at Greg and saw this evilness in his eyes. "No…"

Greg laughed. "I'm not going to kill you. You are an asset to me. I need you alive. I can't have you know where she is. I can't have you ruin my plan for her." he said, as he went to the back of the car, and pulled out duct tape and tied his hands together. Then he pulled out a needle. "I'll get in touch with you when I need you, "he said, as he injected the needle into Jeff's neck.

&&

Ty was standing outside of Lynn's room, he sighed. He looked through the window, he hates seeing her like this. He still remembers Sully telling him about the woman in the diner. Sully wasn't one to tell about things like that, so he knew that there was something special about this woman.

_You have to be okay_, Ty thought to himself. Dr. Jenkins then walked out of the room. "Dr. Jenkins how is she?" he asked as he approached the doctor.

Dr. Jenkins sighed. "She won't talk to me about anything. I couldn't get much out of her. I want to see her again."

"I'll get her to come."

Dr. Jenkins nodded. "Thank you. What about Faith? Did you find her?" Ty shakes her head. "I can't get a hold of her."

Dr. Jenkins sighed. "I'm worried about her, especially after knowing that Greg has escaped." Ty looked at Dr. Jenkins. "How did you know that?"

"I had a little visit from him. He broke into my office to get Faith's file. I didn't want to give to him, but he threatened my life." Ty sighed. "Have you got any more visits from him?"

She shakes her head. "No." Ty nodded. "I'm going to send a cop to keep an eye on you. "

"I already have one outside watching my house, Bosco made sure that I was safe." Ty nodded. "I think you should have an officer with you all the time."

"Do you think I'm in danger?"

This man is a very dangerous man; I don't know what he will do." Ty picked up his phone. "Sasha, I need your help. I need you to find Swersky and bring him here."

Ty sighed, as he hangs up the phone. She glanced at Ty. "Are you okay, Officer?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You have two, maybe three friends missing and your best friend's wife has been through hell. You're not fine."

Dr. Jenkins handed her card to Ty. "Here's my card, feel free to call me anytime." Ty sighed. "I don't need to see a therapist,"

Dr. Jenkins smiled slightly. "Does anybody ever really want to see me?" She looked at Ty. "I'm going to go to my office." Ty nodded. "I'll walk you there." She nodded, as they walked towards her office.

&&

He walked into her hospital room and picked up her chart and started to read it. He laughed "Jane Doe..." Officer Davis thinks that he is smart, but he isn't. He then read her injuries. A slight concession and broken ribs.

He then kept reading the notes.

Loss of memory……

_This definitely changes my plans_, he thought to himself. How much does she not remember? Does she remember him? The kidnapping? This could definitely be interesting. He had to have time to think about what to do; he couldn't take her not yet.

He touched her face. "I'll be back Lynn. Next time you won't escape." he said, as he hurried out of the hospital room. But before he left, he left a little present for Officer Davis.

77777

Sasha showed up at the hospital, with Swersky behind her. Ty walked up to them. "Thanks for coming."

"Why did you need to see me, Davis?" Swersky asked who has been retired for years. Ty looked at his old boss. "I need you to return to work."

"I can't, Davis."

Ty looked at Swersky. "Sully's missing, so is Bosco and I can't find Faith. We need you back, Swersky. We need you as the boss again,"

"I can't just go back."

Ty looked at Swersky. "Greg escaped from prison, I have a feeling this is just the beginning. We need someone familiar at the station. Please do this for us."

Sasha looked at Ty. "You can't just ask someone to do this. It's not your job."

Ty turned to Sasha. "Sasha, I don't have time to go to higher up and ask for this. There are lives are in danger." Swersky glanced at Ty. "Are you sure they are missing?"

Ty nodded. "I am. Please."

Swersky nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. Just give me a few minutes, I can make a call."

Ty nodded. "Thanks," he said, as he walked over to the waiting room and sat down and put his hand on his face. Sasha sat down next to him. "Ty, honey. You don't need to do all this."

He turned and looked at her. "Sasha, I have to." She put his arms around her. "I found some interesting facts for you." Ty nodded.

"Greg has one brother and one sister. You're not going to believe this, I was researching information about Lynn's kidnapping, who was a witness to one of the kidnapping, none other than Greg. There is definitely a connection, to everything.

Ty sighed. "I was hoping you weren't going to tell me that."

"I also found something else out. Greg was married, his wife died five years ago." Ty nodded. "It looks like we are going to have to go and talk to Greg's sister and see what she can tell us about him."

"How's Lynn doing?" Sasha asked.

"Not good at all."

Swersky then walked up to them. "I talked to the captain and he wants me back temporary. He also wants you and Sasha to head this investigation."

"What?" Ty said with this surprised look on his face. Swersky nodded. "I know that you are already doing your own investigation, I gave them reasons to have you do the work. As your boss, I'm just want you both to be careful out there."

"Yes, boss, we will."

Ty, Swersky and Sasha headed to her hospital room, and saw a man with a knife in his back.

"Damn it. " Ty yelled, as he looked and saw Lynn's boss lying on the ground. Dead.

There was a note on the body. "Don't pick it, Ty. We need to wait for the crime scene investigator to come." He looked at Sasha. "Get me some rubber gloves; I need to read the note. I'm not going to wait." Sasha walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with some rubber gloves. He put the gloves on and pick up the note.

_Officer Davis,_

_This is far from over. I will find her Lynn_ _again and she will be mine and maybe your girlfriend too. In two days you are going to trade Lynn_ _for Sully. If you don't, Officer Sullivan will be dead. _

_Until we meet again._

A single tear fall down his cheeks.

"Ty," Sasha said, softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

He turned around and stared at Sasha. "It's not going to be okay, Sasha." She looked at him. "We are going to figure something out. He is giving us two days, we will figure out what his weakness is and we save Sully. I promise you."

"Don't promise me something that isn't going to happen," he yelled, as he walked out of the hospital room. Sasha was about to run after him, when Swersky stopped him. "Let me."

"Davis." Ty turned around and looked at Swersky. "Leave me alone." Swersky walked up to him. "I knew how hard this is for you."

"You don't know anything."

Swersky sighed, as he moved closer to Ty. "I had been with the academy eight years when my partner went missing, the killer taunted with. Every time I thought I came close to finding him, it was a trap. Then one day, I decide if I wanted to find my partner, I need to think like him,"

" What happened?" he asked.

"I found my partner, barely alive. "

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Ty asked. Swersky placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm telling you to not give up." A tear fall down Ty's cheeks. "Lynn has been through enough already, Sully would want me to keep her safe. How can I do that if the only way that I can keep her safe is by killing my best friend?"

"One step at a time, Davis. We needed to find out about the killer first"

"Like finding out the connection between Greg and Lynn's kidnapper." Sasha replied, as she walked towards them. Swersky nodded. "That would be a start."

"I'll wait here while you go and do that." Swersky replied, as Sasha and Ty left.

77777

Ty turned to Sasha, as they were approaching the car. "Did you get anything out of her?"

Sasha nodded. "Not much. There is a lot to the story that she isn't telling us. She did say that Greg's wife was murdered, and Greg lost it, but that is all she would tell me."

"I think that….."

"What do you think, Sasha?" She glanced at Ty. "I think that Lynn's kidnapper killed Greg's wife, and when he lost it, he started to do the exact same thing."

"So we didn't get much out of this, did we?" Ty replied. Sasha shakes her head. "Actually I think we are on to something. Maybe we are looking into this wrong, maybe it is not Greg's past, we need to look into, but Trevor's past. Did Greg know Trevor? How exactly did he know him? Does Greg's wife have something to do with Trevor? We actually got more than we think we do.

"Do you think that they are working together now?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Greg wouldn't share Faith. But he definitely has someone helping him." Sasha glanced at Ty. "Do you really think that he has Faith, maybe she just left town." Ty shakes his head. "I just got a call; they found her car, but not her. He definitely has her. "

Sasha sighed, as she looked at Ty, looking so exhausted. "You need some rest, Ty."

"I'm not resting until our friends are found." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm taking you home." He looked at her. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

She looked at him. "You are not going to be any good like this, Ty."

"I'm not going to be any good at home, Sasha. " She looked at him. "Sully wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You want to find him, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Well then, go home and get some rest. They know where to find you, if they need you." He sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

She shakes her head. "You know me, I'm stubborn like that." He nodded. "Okay, let's go home."

&&

Ty and Sasha walked into the apartment. Ty sighed, as he sat down on the couch. "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore, Sasha." She sat down next to him, and placed her hand on his back. "I know, honey. You are doing an amazing job." He leaned over and kissed her. She touched his face. "I love you, Ty."

He looked into her eyes. "I know this isn't the right time to do this, but with everything happening, I realize that I would be lost without you, if anything happened to you. Sasha Monroe, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She smiled at him, but before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Ty looked at her. "Sasha forget about the door, I just want to know your answer."

"Officer Davis…." The officer yelled.

Sasha looked at him. "Yes…"

He smiled at her, as he hugged her. "Sorry I don't have a ring." She smiled at him. "It doesn't matter, none of those matters," she said, as she kissed him.

Ty opened the door, and Agent Micheals was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with the cases."

"There is no way that you are helping us."

"Davis," Swersky said. "I know that you need some help, you can't do this all on your own. " Davis shakes his head. "I'm not having him work with us on this."

Sasha turned to Swersky. "Can I talk to Ty for a moment?" He nodded, as he and Micheals went into another room. She looked at Ty. "Why are you so against this, Ty?"

"What Bosco told him, this Micheals didn't know what he was doing, Bosco had to do everything. " Sasha glanced at Ty. " Are you sure that wasn't just because Bosco doesn't like anybody to help him. Sully, Bosco and Faith are missing, we could lose time by doing it ourselves. Let him help us."

"I don't know. "

Sasha looked at him. "You want to find them." He nodded. "Of course."

" Well then we need to do this." Swersky walked up to them. "What have you decide?" he asked. Ty nodded. "Okay, he can work with us, but he has to tell me everything, this is my friends and my case.; I don't want to lose my friends,"

"Well you two get some sleep, and we will talk in the morning," Swersky said, as he and Micheals left the apartment.

&&&

She started to slowly wake up. He had been watching her. He wondered how she was going to react knowing that he outsmarted her again.

He has his Faith again, and this time she wasn't going to escape. This time it was going to make sure that she pays for everything.

"I…." Faith said slowly as she opened her eyes. "No..." she screamed in horror as she saw Greg staring at her.

She just froze there for a moment. This can't be happening again. "Yes I know what you are thinking, Faith. How could I outsmart you again?"

"You can't do this, Greg. " Greg laughed, as he touched her face. "I am. Faith, and you won't be escaping this time. You will be all mine." Faith could see that there was a door near her. He was dumb enough to not tie her up, she could get away easily. She stood up as quickly as she could, and run as fast as she could, she had just touched the doorknob when she felt a hand on her back. "You're pretty predictable, Faith." He said.

"I am." She said, as she hit him making him fall to the ground. She then grabbed the knob, and tried to open the door. He grinned at her. "Did you really think I'm that stupid, and make it easy for you to escape? I don't think so." He said, as he grabbed her hands roughly and handcuffed them together. " I was going to be nice and let you sleep here not tied up, but you had to be bad didn't you?"

"What are you going to do?" Faith yelled. "You kidnapped me once before, what more can you do to me?" He laughed. "That was nothing compared to what you are going to endure. Your new home isn't going to be ready until tomorrow."

"Don't do this, Greg. Just leave town." He laughed as he touched her face. "What would be the fun in that?" She stared at him. "You already destroyed my life, why do you need to do more?" He walked over the room. "I was just supposed to kill you, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, Faith, but I did, that is why I couldn't kill you. He wanted me to kill you.

"What do you want, Greg?"

"I want to make you pay. I wanted to kill you yesterday, but as soon as I saw you, I knew killing you wasn't the answer."

"That's good, Greg. Just let me go, and I'll make like this never happen." He grinned at her. "You don't understand me; I'm not going to kill you because making you suffer will be so better now."

"Who is this he?" Faith asked. "You are working for someone, aren't you?" Greg laughed. "I'm not working for anyone, I did this all myself. She started to move towards the door again. He grabbed her. "No, Faith… We're not escaping." He said, as he grabbed a hold of her and put her over his shoulder. She screamed as loud as she could.

"It's not going to work." He yelled as he throws her onto the bed. "Help me," she yelled. He sat down on the bed, and touched her face. "You need to calm down; things are going to get much worse." She spit in his face. He hit her across the face. "Oh, Faith." He said, as he grabbed some duct tape and taped her mouth. " Now you need to be quiet," he said, as he walked out of the door and closed the door behind him.

As he closed the door, he picked up the phone. "I need to see you now, Trevor."

&&&

He didn't know how long he has been here or even where he is. His shoulder hurt like hell, but I guess that is what happens when you got shot at. At least it was him and not Lynn. He would do anything for her.

She was everything to him. He still remembers when he found out that she was missing. He knew that her kidnapper had taken her again because he couldn't keep her safe. His head was blurry from the drugs that they were giving him, but he remembers finding Lynn tied up in their own house. The guy taunted saying that he was waiting for him to come here, and then the next thing he remembered was getting shot at. It was kind of funny he got shot with his own gun. Then the next thing he remembers was waking up here. Lynn's kidnapper has been here once to see Sully, the rest of the time it was just his people working for him. He heard the door opened, and he heard the loud footsteps coming towards him.

"Officer Sullivan, how are we doing tonight?"

"How do I look?" The man laughed. "You look pretty good for someone who is kidnapped,"

"I'm so lucky."

The man took the bandage off Sully's shoulder and replaced it with a new one. "Trevor doesn't want you to die. Well not yet."

"Trevor went to see your wife today, it seems like she doesn't remember anything yet, but he is going to give her time. He will have her again."

Sully stood up and grabbed a hold of the man and pushed him against the wall, and grabbed a hold of him. "Don't you dare talk about my wife?"

"You made the wrong move, Officer," he said, as he punched Sully in the face and throws him onto the floor. He then grabbed the needle in his pocket. "It is time to go to asleep."

"No… "Sully yelled, as the man held Sully's hand with one hand and injects the drug in Sully's neck with the other one. "No…" Sully yelled again, before he drifted off to sleep. The man grabbed a hold of Sully. _I couldn't have a captive who was light,_ could I, he thought to himself, as he grabbed a hold of Sully. He then walked down the basement stairs, and placed Sully on the floor, and grabbed one of his hands and handcuffed them to the pole. He then grabbed some duct tape and ducted tape his feet.

"Goodnight Officer."

777

The next morning,

An officer was walking down the street when he saw a man lying on the ground. For some reason he had a feeling that this wasn't a homeless guy. When he approached the man, he saw that there was blood all over the ground. As he got closer to the man, he knew who it was. He checked the man's pulse, it was weak, but he was alive.

The officer radioed for an ambulance and then he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Davis," said the voice. The officer stared at the man, and sighed. "I found Officer Boscorelli."

To be continued!!


	7. Chapter 7

Far From Over

Chapter 7

Sasha woke up and saw that Ty wasn't lying next to her. She turned and saw a note on the bed. She picked up it and read it. 

_I got a call about Bosco. He's at the hospital. I didn't want to wake you up._

Ty/i

She got out of bed as quickly as she could and got dressed and headed out of the apartment. 

Sasha arrived at the hospital and walked up to the admitting desk. "Officer Boscorelli was admitted here; do you know where he is?"

"He is in surgery, Sasha. He was pretty beaten up and stabbed a few times." Sasha turned around and saw Ty standing in front of her. She put her arms around him. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He wasn't awake Sasha. He is barely holding on." 

She sighed. "When is this going to end?"

"I wish I knew," Ty said, as a doctor came up to him. "You were the one that brought in that Jane Doe." Ty turned around. "Who do you mean?"

The doctor described the patient. Ty then realized that he was talking about Lynn. "Is something wrong with her?"

"She is not doing well. She's yelling for John. We gave her something to calm her down, but she wouldn't take it. She then runs out of the room. We don't know where she is."

"Damn it," Ty yelled. Sasha turned to Ty. "I'll wait for word on Bosco. You go and find Lynn." 

Ty nodded, as the doctor and Ty walked away.

&&&

Lynn was sitting in her car, she doesn't remember how she got here, one minute she was in the hospital room and the next minute she is in a car. He turned to her. "Lynn, you don't remember me, but I'm your friend, Trevor."

She looked at him. "Why are you here?" He looked at her with a grin. "Silly Lynn, you told me to come and get you." She stared at him. "Are you friends with Davis, are you a police officer too?" she asked. He nodded. "That is exactly what I am. I'm going to protect you."

"Protect me?"

He nodded. "You can't tell anybody that I let you go outside. " 

Lynn... don't trust him… She knew that voice, it was John. She stared at Trevor. "I won't tell anybody, I think I'm going to go for a walk before I go home. Thank you for getting me out of that hospital. You are such a nice man. "She touched the door, and opened the door, as she did, a doctor came up to her with a needle. " You need to go back to your room." he said. Lynn stared at the doctor. "I don't need anything, I'm fine."

"You need to calm down." The doctor said, as he grabbed Lynn's arm and injected her with something. Trevor nodded. "Just keep doing what I said. She has to be drugged all the time."

"What happens when she goes home?" he asked. Suddenly Trevor's cell phone rang. "Where are you, Trevor? You told me that you would meet me last night," Greg asked.

"I had something I had to do, I'm on my way. " Trevor said, as he left. 

Ty was on his way out of the hospital when he saw Lynn's doctor wheeling her in. "What happened to her?" he asked, as he run to the gurney and saw that she wasn't awake. "She wouldn't calm down, I had to sedate her." her doctor told Ty.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ty asked. The doctor nodded. "I think we need to keep her here for a few more days, I don't think she will ready to go home yet." Ty nodded. "If that is what you think is best." 

"I do." Ty then saw Swersky come towards him. "How's Bosco?"

"I don't know, he was in surgery last time I checked. You didn't just come for that, did you?" he asked. Swersky shakes his head. "I have some news about Greg. We found out who his partner is and you are never going to believe who it is."

"Who?"

"Jeff, our officer. He has been working with him since the beginning." 

"Damn it," Ty yelled. "This is just getting worse and worse."

"I know."

&&&

"This is your destiny, Greg. You need to do this. She needs to pay for this," 

He knew that Trevor was right. She was going to pay that was for sure. He then turned the TV on, and was shocked at what he saw.

Officer Yokas sent her kidnapper to prison two years, and now she is missing again. Is her kidnapper back? Do we have a serial killer on the loose again? An officer Boscorelli was brought to the hospital last night, but no word yet if both of the situations are connected. Back to you, Bob.

Greg turned off the TV. Damn it, how did he escape?" he thought to himself. This was not good. This was not good at all. 

" He..l.." 

Greg opened the door to her room, and stood in the doorway. " You do know that it is not going to work, that nobody is going to hear you. "

"They will. Everybody is looking for me." Faith replied. "That's why you look so terrified because they are onto you. You didn't get away with it before; you're not going to get away with now." He grinned as he walked over to Faith. "I will get away with this, because this time you aren't going to be missing, but first I need to visit your pal in the hospital. "

" Bosco?" Faith asked with a shocked look on her face. Greg nodded. "It looks like your friend escaped from me. Very bad thing to do." Faith stood up. "Don't do anything to him, he doesn't deserve this. You have me, leave him alone." Faith said, as she moved towards Greg. "I can't do that, Faith. He will search for you, I can't have that. He ruin my plan last time, I can't have that happen again. You are mine, Faith. You are going to pay for everything," She stood up and grabbed a hold of Greg. "Just keep Bosco out of this, I won't escape if you just leave Bosco alone."

"It's sweet how much you love him, but it is not going to save you, you are still going to be stuck with me forever. She eyed the door and saw that it was open slightly; she knew that this was her only chance; she just needed to get him talking more. 

"I don't love Bosco remember. We broke up." Greg laughed. "I know that was a lie to get me into your trap that you set for me, but it backfired on you, didn't it?" She run as fast as she could, but before she could get anything, a man was standing in front of her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Faith, when are you going to stop doing this?" he said, as he looked at the man. "Thank you for your help, I'll take care of Faith now!" The man nodded, and walked away. Faith edged closer to the door, she knew that if she just get him distracted she could get out of here. "I know what you are doing, and you are going to pay for it. "

She didn't care, she was going to do whatever it took to get out of here, because she knew if she did, there was no way that she was getting out of here. She grabbed the doorknob, as she was about to open the door, he injected something into her neck. "I told you that you would pay," he said, as she falls down on the ground. He looked at her. "I need to go and visit your friend first before we go to your new place. You sit tight." He said, as he walked out of the house.

&&&

Sasha was standing in the waiting room when Ty came up to her. "Has Bosco come out of surgery yet?"

"They are just moving him to a room. Did you find Lynn?" Sasha asked. Ty nodded. "I found them wheeling her in, she was sedated. I'm really worried about Lynn."

"I'm worried about you, Ty. You are exhausted." 

"I'm fine," Ty said who was looking worse for wear. He couldn't stop, he couldn't sit down, he needed to find Faith and Sully and make sure that Lynn is okay. The doctor walked up to them. "Officer Boscorelli has made it out of surgery."

"Will he make it?"

"The next 48 hours are very critical. "

"You can see him if you want for just a few minutes." The doctor replied. The doctor walked away from Ty and Sasha. Sasha and Ty walked towards Bosco's hospital room. Bosco was slowly starting to wake up. He looked at Ty. "F...a..."

Ty and Sasha looked at each other, not sure what to say. "G...r. …"But before he could say anything else, he drifted off to asleep. "I don't think we are going to be getting much out of him right now." Sasha nodded. "I looked into Trevor's past, and Greg definitely knew him, they were best friends for many years. I haven't found anything yet about what happened to Greg's wife yet.

Ty glanced at Sasha. "I think you should go away for a while, I don't want anything to happen to you. " Sasha put her arms around Ty. "I'm a cop; I'm going to help you through this all."

Ty was about to say something more to Sasha when a cop came up to Ty. "Greg's sister wants to see you and Ty. She remembered something, but she wants to do it something private, she says that Greg can't know what she is doing. "

Ty nodded. "Tell her to meet us here, he won't find her here." The cop nodded, as he walked away from Ty. 

"Maybe we finally got a break."

"Hopefully," Sasha said, as she put her arms around Ty. "I need good news right now."

&&&

Greg walked into Bosco's hospital room; he couldn't believe how easy it was to get inside. Bosco started to slowly woke up. He then looked in fear when he saw that Greg was staring at him. "Bosco, you weren't suppose to escape that wasn't part of the plan, but I see my men made sure that you didn't get far."

"F…a…"

"She's safe with me." Greg said, with a grin. Bosco tried to sit up, but Greg pushed him. "Now I wouldn't move if I was you, you are in a lot of pain right now."

"I haven't decided yet what I am going to do with you." He then pulled a needle out of his pocket. "I do need to make sure that nobody believes anything that you have to say."

"W...o...n…t…w...i...n..." 

Greg laughed as he grabbed Bosco's arm. "I'm most definitely going to win, and you are going to lose." Bosco tried to grab the help button, but Greg grabbed it from him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." 

Greg injected the needle into Bosco's arm, and watched as Bosco started to drift off to sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do about Bosco. He had to think about it first. He had too many things to do today. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Jeff, I need to see you now. Meet me at Faith's apartment."

&&

Sasha and Ty were waiting for Greg's sister in the hospital lounge. There was a knock at the door, and the nurse and Greg's sister were standing in the doorway. "Thank you. " Ty said, as the nurse walked away. Greg's sister who looked pretty scared walked up to Sasha. "He can't know that I'm doing this. He can't." Sasha walked over to the woman, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Nobody will know that you said anything, just tell us what you want to talk to us about."

"I wasn't being truthful when I talked to you earlier, I have heard from him." Ty nodded at her. "When was this?" he asked.

"About two weeks ago, he said that he needed the key to our old house. I asked him that I thought he was still in jail. He told me that he got released. I didn't go to the trial, so I don't know anything about it, I didn't know how long he was in jail for, I don't read the paper or watch the news."

The woman sighed. "His wife was murdered, he lost it after that, he lost his job, his house. He lost everything in his life. I tried to help him, but he didn't want my help. Then one day I followed him one day, and I saw something that I didn't want to see."

He…" She started to break down, and started to cry. "I… saw my brother attacked a woman, I never thought that he would turn what he is now. He promised me that I wouldn't say anything to the police, but I couldn't. I told the police and he was released the next morning. The next morning, he came to my house and threatened my life. This wasn't the brother that I grow up with , this was someone totally different. The next day, I moved away and changed my name. My husband doesn't even know that I have a brother, I want to keep this way, but I couldn't not tell you what I know, I couldn't let him ruin that woman's life again."

"We appreciated what you told us. We are going to keep you safe. You are going to go into our protection until Greg is caught."

"I can't do that. My husband will find out." Sasha put her hand on her shoulder. "We can make something up why you have to go into witness protection."

Greg's sister then looked out the window and saw Greg. " He's here. He's in the hospital" she yelled with this fear in her voice. Ty run as fast as he could out of the room. 

He came back ten minutes later,

"Do you catch him?" Sasha asked. He shakes his head. " I lost him as soon as we got out of the hospital."

"I shouldn't have come, he followed me here. He knows." Greg's sister said, as she stood up. " My family is in danger." Sasha walked over to her. "I don't think he was here because of you. " I think he was here because of something else."

"Bosco?"

Ty nodded. He looked at Sasha. "Stay here and I'll go and check up on Bosco." Sasha nodded, as she looked at the woman. "He wasn't here because of you, I promise. You did the right thing." Ty returned a few minutes later. "Bosco is fine, he is sleeping."

&&&

Sasha nodded. "That's good, we better get Faye to the safe house now." Ty nodded, as they left the room.

_"Sully, help me. "_

_Sully moved towards Lynn, as he did, she moved farther and farther away. "No, don't go. No."_

"You can't save her," said a voice. Sully slowly started to wake up, he looked up and saw Trevor staring at him, this was the only the second time that he has seen him; he knew that this wasn't for a good reason. "Officer Sullivan, we are going to go for a little ride today. 

Sully knew that if he left with Trevor, he wasn't returning alive. He needed to plan this well, he needed to escape; he was his only way out. Trevor took the handcuffs off Sully as he did; Sully kicked him in the stomach, making him fall on the ground. Sully run out of the room as fast as he could.

"I'm coming, Lynn," he yelled. His shoulder ached, but that wasn't going to stop him, nothing was going to stop him from saving Lynn.

"You think you can do that." Trevor yelled. "You think you can escape like that, and get away with it. " As Sully run out of the building, he realizes that he was in the middle of nowhere. Crap.

He then did the only thing that he could do. Run. 

"Run as fast as you can," Trevor yelled. "I'm still going to get Lynn. I'm still going to kill you; it doesn't matter where you run. I will find you." Sully didn't know how far he got before Trevor caught up to him. He felt the needle going into his neck; he could feel that he was getting sleepy. "No." he said, as he collapsed onto the ground. Trevor grabbed Sully's arm, and dragged him back to the car.

He placed him into the back seat of the car. He then dialed a number. "Officer Davis, it is happening tonight, I want Lynn tonight." 

He grinned as he got off the phone, as he looked at Sully lying unconscious "Your partner think that he is going to win and get you back, but what he doesn't realize that is that this is all part of the plan. I didn't kidnap you just because of Lynn, I kidnapped you because you ruin my life many years ago, and I'm going to ruin your life now."

_The meeting happens at 9pm at the alley behind the coffee shop_

Ty kept going over the conversation he had with Trevor. He turned to Sasha, who was next to him in the car. "I told you that I didn't want you to come with me, I wanted you to stay with Faye where you were safe."

"I'm a cop, Ty. I am going to come with you."

" What are we going to do when he finds out that we don't have Lynn?"

"I don't know, Ty. "

As they approached the alley, Ty got a knot in his stomach; something told him that this wasn't going to work out like he hopes it will.

As they got out of the car, he turned to Sasha. "Don't come with me, I'm going to tell him that I don't have Lynn."

"No, Ty. You need back- up."

"I'm doing this on my own," Ty said, as she walked towards the alley. When he approached the alley, Trevor was there, but Sully wasn't there, he was alone.

"Where's Sully?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing."

"Did you really think that I was going to give you Sully? " Trevor laughed. "Now I want Lynn, keep her to me now."

"I'm right here," said a voice. Trevor turned around and saw that Sasha was standing in front of him, before Trevor could say anything; Ty hit him on the head. "Run, Sasha. "he yelled. Trevor started to run after Sasha. Sasha didn't get too far before Trevor grabbed a hold of her.

He dragged her back to the alley, and held onto her. "Who do you love more, Officer Sullivan or your girlfriend?" he said, as he held a gun to her head.

To be continued.

Author's Note: I have two ways to go with this, but I can't decide which one to do. So many decisions!


	8. Chapter 8

Far From Over

Chapter 8

"Let her go," Ty responded. "You don't need her."

"Are you telling me that you care more about your partner than your girlfriend? Wow, I never thought you would be like that." Trevor responded, with this evil look on his face.

"Just tell me where Sully is and we will figure something out. Just let her go." Ty pleaded.

Suddenly Trevor falls onto the ground. Sasha then run towards Ty's arms and held onto him. " Aren't you going to thank me?"

They all turned around and saw Greg standing in front of them.

"I saved your life, and now you are going to do me a favor. You are going to pretend that you never saw me here."

Ty walked towards Greg. "We know that you have Faith. If you tell us where she is, we will make like we never saw you here."

"I can't really do that, can I?" Greg responded. "The question is what am I going to do about all of you." There are three against one. That is not going to end well for me." Greg responded.

Ty stared at Sasha and mouthed the words run. She didn't want to run, but she knew that she needed to save their lives, it was the only thing that she could do.

Sully and Ty then stared at each other and started to run as fast as they could. But Sully was weaker than he has been before because of what Trevor did to him. Greg run after them, getting a hold of Sully first and injecting a needle into Sully's neck, it didn't take long before Sully collapsed onto the ground.

Greg then went towards Ty. "Don't think you can run away from me." he said, as he did the exact same thing to Ty and in pretty soon Ty was unconscious .

"Where is the pretty lady?"

Greg looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't have time to deal with this, he needed to get back to Faith and get them to her new home, before they find her and take Faith away from him again.

But suddenly as he was looking at Ty, Trevor and Sully lying on the ground, he realizes at that moment that the game needed to change.

He needed a new game plan and he needed it now.

Sasha waited by the cop car, when Swersky show up. Sasha was shaking, she couldn't think straight, she was a cop and she didn't even hesitate to run away. She should have stay, but she didn't.

"Sasha, look at me." Swersky said, looking at her with this scared look on his face. "You need to need to calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

"Trevor….Ty…..S...u..ll.."

"Swersky, they are over here. They are tied up and drugged. There is a man with a gun next to him," the officer said.

Swersky moved away from Sasha. " Are they alive?" he asked.'

"Ty and Sully are. Not the other guy." The officer said.

Swersky nodded. " Take Officer Monroe to the hospital."

"No…. I need to see them. I need to know how Ty is doing."

Swersky stared at Sasha. "You need to do exactly what I say. You are going to go to the hospital or you are going to be out of a job."

"No," she screamed, as she run towards the area where she knew that Ty and Sully were.

"I ran…" was the only thing that Sasha would say.

Swersky grabbed a hold of her. "You did the right thing."

Sasha wishes that she could believe that, but she can't.

&

Sasha was sitting in the waiting area, they had just brought Ty and Sully in and they were getting checked out.

_'Who do you love more, Officer Sullivan or your girlfriend? Sasha could feel the gun to her head. She knew at any moment, she could be dead._

"Are you with the police department?"

Sasha looked up and saw the doctor staring at her. "Yes I am. Are Officer Davis and Sullivan okay?"

The doctor nodded. "They are waking up, they have drugs in their situation, but, they should be okay. We are going to keep them overnight for observation."

Sasha nodded. "May I see them?"

The doctor nodded. "But not for long."

She nodded, as the doctor show her where they were.

She heard Sully's voice. "I'm not staying here, I'm going to go and find my wife and we are going home."

"Sully, you need to stay here overnight, you were drugged, they need to keep an eye on you."

"It wasn't the first time that I was drugged this week; there is no way that they are going to keep me here."

The doctor stared at Sully. "It is in your best interest to stay overnight here."

"Well I disagree; it would be in my best interest to not stay here. So get me the papers and let me leave,"

"Me too," Ty responded.

The doctor stared at Sasha. "You cops are all the same. Okay, you can leave, but I will make sure that they know it wasn't my decision."

Sully turned to Sasha. "Do you know where Lynn is? I need to see my wife. I need to be with her. "

Sasha stared at Sully. " I think she is still in the hospital; she's not doing well, Sully. I don't know if she is still here."

Sully got out of the bed. "I'll find her myself," he yelled, as he walked out of the room. He was still feeling pretty sore, but he didn't care, all he cared was to find Lynn.

Ty stared at Sasha. He knew that she wasn't doing good, he knew her well enough to know that she was trying to be strong.

"Sasha, you did what I asked you to. This wasn't your fault."

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked at him. "I'm doing fine. Let's get your release papers and get out of here. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers.

"Talk to me, Sasha."

"I told you that I'm fine, why you won't just leave it at that." He sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Sasha."

"I love you too, Ty."

777

It took nearly half an hour, but Sully finally found his wife's hospital room.

He opened the door and Lynn looked up at him. "John."

Sully walked over to Lynn's bedside and climbed into bed with her. "Everything is going to be okay, Lynn. I'm home; I'm not going to let anybody ever hurt you again."

She placed her head on his chest. "We're married right?"

"We are," Sully responded with a smile on his face.

He then sat up and looked at her. "I'm taking you home"

'I don't want to take any more drugs. "Lynn responded, with a scared look on her face.

He stared at her, not having a clue what she was talking about. "I'm here now. You're safe," he said, as he stroked her hair.

The doctor then entered the room. "I need to you to leave for a few minutes while I checked out my patient."

Sully stood up and stared at the doctor. "If you are thinking about giving my wife more drugs, don't even think about. I don't know if you are working with Trevor or someone else, but my wife doesn't need any drugs."

'I'm just doing what I am told to do," the doctor said, as he moved towards Sully and pulled out the needle. "It clearly says here on her chart that Dr. Jenkins prescribed their medicine for her. Maybe you should check with her."

Sully looked at him. "She seems calm right now, if you want to come back and see how she is doing later on, feel free to do it."

The doctor sighed and walked away.

Lynn looked at Sully. "I want to go home."

Sully walked over to her and touched her hair. "I know you do, you will very soon,"

Sully then walked out of the room and got a nurse to page Dr. Jenkins.

A few minutes later,

Dr. Jenkins showed up. Dr. Jenkins looked at Sully. "I heard that they found you, I'm glad that you are okay. I'm guessing you want to know how your wife is doing."

"I need to know why she is on drugs. Why are you giving her them? Is she really that bad?" he asked, as he looked through the window at his wife lying on the bed.

Dr. Jenkins shakes her head. "I didn't tell them to give her drugs; I couldn't even get anything out of her last time I talked to her. I know Ty said that they sedated her because she wouldn't stay calm. What makes you think that we are giving her drugs?" she asked.

"Her doctor told me that you prescribed drugs for Lynn. "

Dr. Jenkins shakes her head. "I didn't do that."

Sully sighed. "I need you to get Lynn discharged."

Dr. Jenkins sighed as she looked at Sully. "I know you are worried about your wife, but having her leave too early is not going to help her."

Sully took a deep breath. "Have a session with Lynn and if after you talked to her if you don't think that she is ready to leave, and then I will listen to you. I'm just asking you to talk to her."

Dr. Jenkins nodded. "I'll try." She said, as she walked into the hospital room.

&

Sully sat in the waiting area as Dr. Jenkins was talking with Lynn, it felt like he had been sitting here forever, but it was only about an hour.

" Sully,"

He looked up and saw Dr. Jenkins standing in front of him. "Your wife is dealing with a lot, but I don't think she needed to stay here. I checked her records and she has been giving more drugs than she should have been.

She then handed a card. "This is my number; call me day or night, if you need anything. I'll go and talk to the doctor about getting her released."

Sully nodded, as he walked back into the room and walked over to her bedside.

"We're going home."

She smiled at him. "I wish that I could remember our wedding,"

He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on hers. "You will remember, Lynn."

He then leaned over and kissed her. "I love you,"

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

&

Swersky was in his office when an officer walked in. "I have a package for Ty or Sully, but both of them aren't here. What do you want me to do?"

"Give it to me," Swersky said, as he grabbed the package and opened it and was shocked at what it was.

It was a note from Greg.

Officer Davis and Officer Sullivan,

I have a little present for you. You all think that I have Faith, but you are so wrong with that. I have been a little behind in my game lately, but I'm back and better then ever.  
You will receive another note from me soon. Tell Officer Boscorelli to get better soon.

Greg

Swersky looked at the officer. "Did you see her gave you this?"

He shakes his head. "It was in the locker room, lying on the bench." Swersky nodded.

"Get Agent Michaels to see me and tell him that things have changed and we need to get everything on Greg."

The officer nodded, as he walked away from Swersky.

&

"No…. Let me go. "Lynn screamed as she woke up in a sweat.

Sully grabbed a hold of her. "It's just a nightmare."

"No…." she screamed. Sully held onto Lynn even when she was pushing him away. He wasn't going to let her go.

"You're safe with me." Sully said, as she looked into his eyes, and looked at him and just started to cry. "Shh, Lynn, nobody is ever going to hurt you ever again,"

&

Ty was looking at the window, he tried to help Sasha, but she didn't want her help, she just kept on saying that she was okay, when he knew that she wasn't.

None of them were okay and he wasn't sure if they would ever be.

&

It was so dark and cold that was the first thing that Faith realized when she woke up. She heard the footsteps, and knew that Greg was coming.

He looked at Faith sitting on the floor with her hands above her handcuffed together.

"Faith," he said, as he walked over to her. "It is time that you listen to me and stop being the cop and you listen to what I have to say. Tomorrow morning, you are going to returned to the police station and tell them that I didn't kidnap you, that you just needed some time to deal with things."

"You really think that I'm not going to run as fast as I can away from you. How are you going to make sure that I don't run? Have you thought about that?"

"Tracking device, Faith. I will be with you every step of the way. Now I'm sure you are wondering how I'm going to make sure that you do what I say. Well that is for you to find out tomorrow isn't it?" he said, as he grabbed some duct tape and placed it on her mouth.

" I think we are going to have a wonderful relationship," Greg said, as he tighten the ropes on her hands and left the room.

&

Swersky was sitting in his office where his phone rang. ''Swersky" he said, as he picked it up.

" I'm calling from Mercy Hospital, Officer Bosorelli is missing."

To be continued.

Did you really think the angst was over for Bosco, lol


End file.
